


都鐸和傲慢與偏見

by kwong_r



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwong_r/pseuds/kwong_r
Summary: 筆者有話說：最近對琅琊榜、風起長林和如懿傳沒有甚麼靈感，轉為複習英國電視，就有了這個靈感！簡介：標題說明一切！
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Eustace Chapuys/Mary I of England, Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley





	1. Chapter 1

一

都鐸王朝時期

英格蘭王后珍西摩爾在國王亨利八世的長女瑪麗小姐和眾侍女的幫助下，開始生產她的第一個孩子。

突然， 瑪麗小姐想起自己的朋友羅馬大使 Eustace  Chapuys 曾提及幫助接生的婦女在接生時用熱水和酒精清潔雙手和產婦，會提高產婦和新生兒的存活率，於是她吩咐侍女們在接觸和清潔繼母，也就是珍王后前後，務必用熱水和酒精清潔雙手，而她帶頭這樣做了，侍女們見王女瑪麗也紓尊降貴清潔雙手，幫助珍王后接生，也就照做了！

在侍女們和接生婦的幫助和瑪麗的祈禱聲中，珍苦撐了三天，終於用對了力氣，產下了一個活的兒子！

在王后寢宮外等候消息的王后的兄弟 —— 愛德華西摩爾聽到侍女宣佈王后產下了一個活的男孩時，馬上急往國王寢宮，向等待已久的國王亨利八世稟報這個好消息！

亨利聽到愛德華西摩爾稟報的消息，馬上邊走邊下令，準備小王子的洗禮儀式和放煙花向人民宣佈好消息！

亨利跑到王后寢宮後，見侍女們已經打開外室門口，便直接進去了；接生婦抱出了已經用熱水和酒精清潔的小王子 —— 愛德華，給他的父親國王亨利抱！

在內室，瑪麗和和眾侍女忙着用熱水和酒精清潔珍王后的疲倦的身體，珍雖然疲倦，但產下活的兒子的興奮支撐着她的精神，她在等待夫君亨利的抱孩子進來，讓她看一眼才放心入睡！

待她被瑪麗和和眾侍女用熱水和酒精清潔完畢後，亨利果然抱着小王子進來給她看，說：「謝謝妳，現在孤父親的王朝後繼有人了！這就是我們的兒子，孤打算給他命名為愛德華，記念孤的外祖愛德華四世、舅舅愛德華五世，還有妳的兄弟！」

珍動容說：「謝謝陛下！妾有一件事，請求陛下讓他的長姐瑪麗小姐擔當他的教母，瑪麗小姐在這三天不眠不休的在妾身邊照顧妾，為妾祈禱，妾想感謝她！還有侍女們，也請陛下提高她們的薪俸！」

亨利動容說：「好！瑪麗過來，見見妳的弟弟和未來教子！」

洗禮儀式當天

瑪麗在自家侍女幫助下，換上了洗禮所需的禮服，步向王后寢宮，在侍女幫助下，抱好了自己的弟弟，再向教堂進發。

亨利在自家侍從幫助下，換上了洗禮所需的禮服，直接向教堂進發。

亨利的次女伊莉莎白小姐也在自家家庭教師的幫助下，換上禮服，被自己的外祖湯馬斯葆林帶向教堂觀禮。

在大主教的指導下，小王子以愛德華為教名受洗，正式被封為康沃爾公爵，即國王的長子，瑪麗被指定為愛德華的教母！

洗禮儀式順利完成！

接着康沃爾公爵愛德華被瑪麗親自抱回王后寢宮！

珍王后依舊在卧床休養，她親眼看見兒子被繼女瑪麗抱回，在兒子頭上給了一個吻後，就入睡了！

半個月後

亨利八世正式給珍王后加冕，這樣她和她的兒子的身份和地位就不會受到任何挑戰，包括英格蘭政府和教會！

在珍王后的請求下，愛德華王子依舊在她的王后寢宮，由她和她的侍女們親自撫養，而不是在另一間房屋，由家庭教師和其他侍女照顧！

對於這個結果，最開心的除了珍王后，就是瑪麗小姐了，在 珍王后的照顧下，瑪麗小姐的寢室和王后寢宮很近，這樣她就可以常常探望最喜歡的繼母和弟弟了！

不過，珍王后也沒有忘記國王的次女伊莉莎白小姐，下令安排伊莉莎白的寢室盡量離王后寢宮近些，但不要離瑪麗的寢室太近；這樣既方便珍照顧兩個女孩，又不會令兩個繼女感覺不舒服！

一年後

珍王后又被診出身懷六甲，國王亨利八世大喜，除了給珍一 大 堆賞賜外，又給珍的娘家大肆封賞；另外由於瑪麗和珍關係非常好，亨利下令瑪麗住進王后寢宮旁邊的房間，好好照顧珍，如果珍平安產下王子，亨利答應會把瑪麗重新放進繼承人的名單中，僅次於珍產下的王子們後，排在珍的女兒們之前！

對於這個命令和賞賜，珍、瑪麗和天主教的支持者都很高興，雖然原因各有不同：珍原是亨利第一位王后 嘉芬 （瑪麗生母）的侍女，她待珍非常好，珍對她的忠心甚至超越對亨利的，對於她的女兒有機會重新當回繼承人，自是非常高興、瑪麗高興的是父親亨利說不定會回心轉意，願意承認 他和 嘉芬 是合法結婚，這樣瑪麗就能當回婚生女（公主），也能夠得到其他國家的求婚，甚至成為一國之后，生下兒子，完成生母的心願，彌補生母不能看見她結婚和產子的遺憾！天主教的支持者則是高興這樣不管珍當王后，還是瑪麗當女王，英格蘭都很有可能回歸天主教的懷抱！

九 個月後

在瑪麗 、眾侍女和接 生 婦 使用熱水和酒精 幫助下，有了一次 生產經驗 的珍順利 產下一雙兒子！

亨利 狂喜， 馬上 邊跑邊下令，準備小 王子們的洗禮 儀式和放煙花向全國人民 宣佈好消息！

他跑到王后寢宮，進了外室， 把包括 愛德華西摩爾等外臣留在門外， 只見侍女們一看見他，便向他施禮，然後急步 抱着一盆盆熱水 頻繁 進出 內室 ，他急忙抓住一個侍女，問：「 王后和孩子們怎麼了？」

這名侍女是珍王后的妹妹——伊莉莎白西摩爾，也是湯馬斯克倫威爾的兒媳；她不同於其長姐，珍，是 嘉芬 王后的侍女和虔誠的天主教徒；伊莉莎白曾是亨利第二位王后安葆琳（伊莉莎白小姐的生母）的侍女，對安王后母女的遭遇非常同情，而且同她一樣是新教徒，這樣她才同意成為克倫威爾的兒媳；原本安的侍女全都給克倫威爾處理了，只有伊莉莎白因為是珍的妹妹才逃過一劫！但亨利並不信任她，命令珍不要留她在身邊，只是珍顧忌娘家和克倫威爾，不敢辭退她，但珍從不讓她進自己的寢宮，總是安排她做外圍的事！今次也一樣，伊莉莎白沒能進 內室，只能在外室淨等消息！

伊莉莎白西摩爾連忙稟報亨利：「陛下，王后陛下 在潔淨身體 、兩位王子都在洗澡！」

亨利揮手示意她退下，然後直接大步進入 內室，時間剛好， 侍女們剛把兩個男孩洗好、包裹好，她們把他們送到亨利面前，並對他施禮。

亨利看見兩個活的孩子，還是男孩，覺得很感動，終於從心底感激神把珍和三個兒子送到他的身邊！

想到珍對他和都鐸王朝的功勞，他馬上走到她的床邊看望她，只見到雖然疲倦，但產下活的兒子們的興奮支撐着她的精神，她努力掙大她的眼睛，說：「陛下和夫君，妾終於盡了作為王后的責任，給了您三個王子，但妾還未盡作為妻子的責任，就是幫助您安排好您的女兒們的未來，請您讓妾為這件事盡一份力吧！」說完，用力握了一下瑪麗的手！瑪麗正在 用熱水和酒精 清潔珍的身體！一個王女 做着侍女的工作！

亨利明白珍所指之事，就是他之前答應會把瑪麗重新放進繼承人的名單中，僅次於珍產下的王子們後，排在珍的女兒們之前！他動容問：「珍，犧牲這麼大，不怕 將來後悔嗎？」

珍回答說：「 妾以前的女主人也好，瑪麗小姐也好，都真心待妾；妾只能以此回饋她們！」

瑪麗 動容，回握珍的手！她說：「謝謝陛下！」

亨利對着這對繼母女長嘆一聲，點了點頭！他說：「孤會命克倫威爾準備文件的，瑪麗的王女身份會被重新合法，恢復王位繼承權，不過孤和瑪麗母親的結合依舊不合法，參考先例 ： 法蘭西國王路易七世和亞奎丹的艾莉諾婚姻無效案件……」

瑪麗和珍不敢露出失望的表情，惟恐觸怒亨利，各自露出歡快的表情！

兩位新王子洗禮當天，分別以教名奧雲和 Jasper受洗，正式被封為約克公爵和彭布羅克公爵，即國王的次子和三子，瑪麗再次被指定為新王子的教母！

洗禮後一天，國王亨利八世的長女瑪麗小姐恢復合法婚生女 身份地位 和王位繼承權的文件被亨利簽署，瑪麗重新成為英格蘭公主並且被封為 薩默塞特女公爵 ！

不過，她的寢宮比以前更接近珍王后的寢宮，這對繼母女比從前更親密了！


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一家人到了絕境時，到底會做出甚麼呢?

都鐸王朝時期   
  
當班納一家得知最小的女兒——麗迪雅和佐治韋翰私奔後，班納夫妻都氣病了！   
  
雖然班納太太的兄長愛德華嘉丁那在費之威廉達西的幫助下，成功在倫敦找到麗迪雅和韋翰，並且成功勸說他們兩人結婚，挽回了班納家的聲譽！   
  
但班納夫妻的病卻只有班納太太有好轉，班納先生繼續卧床，而且不見好轉；這樣令班納一家陷入了恐慌，因為他們的房屋——龍博園要給家族中的男性繼承，而班納夫妻卻只有五個女兒，一旦班納先生去世，班納太太和剩下未嫁的四個女兒都得離開，去睡大街，輪為乞丐！   
  
當嘉丁那夫妻和菲曆斯夫妻得知班納先生病重的消息後，都動用各種關係，去幫助大的三個女兒找工作，當時的上流／貴族女性工作機會很少，要麼做上流家庭的家庭教師、要麼做貴族女性的的伴護，而且得住到對方的家中，不但收入微薄，還會經常受到對方家族男性的各種騷擾，還要有好的介紹信才會得到工作機會，一旦被解僱，就連推薦信也不會有，令女性難以找到新的工作！   
  
在四個女兒的面前，班納太太除了日夜哭泣和照顧班納先生外，便甚麼事都不做；再也受不了母親的抱怨，兩個大女兒：珍和伊莉莎白便前往倫敦嘉丁那舅舅的家，希望找到工作！   
  
但上文已提及上流／貴族女性的工作是很難做得好的，果然不出一個月，珍和伊莉莎白便因為各自的原因被掃地出門，珍是因為過於貌美，被女主人誤以為勾引男主人而遭解僱，伊莉莎白是因為言行過於男性化，被主人們認為會教壞他們家的千金而遭解僱，她們因為是被解僱，所以連介紹信都沒有，嘉丁那舅舅沒能給她們再找工作！   
  
兩姊妹不願再給舅舅舅母負擔，於是靜悄悄的離開了他們家，到了貧民窟睡大街，她們把自己弄的髒兮兮的，以免有壞人打她們的主意，在她們苦熬了數天，結識了不少窮人朋友後，打算到裁縫店做侍女；雖然是降低她們的身份，薪酬比做家庭教師和伴護還少，但至少不會有男主人的性騷擾，也不會餓死或要繼續睡大街！   
  
而嘉丁那夫妻，自從兩個外甥女離開他們家後，便動用各種關係到處尋找她們，但沒有結果……絕望的嘉丁那終於考慮用到那一層不到最後一步都不想用的關係，他曾認識並交好一個平民，但那人已成為了英格蘭最有權勢的人之一，想上他的門的人多如牛毛，而且他們已經很久沒聯絡，因為政見不同，他沒有把握那人會接見自己，但一想到兩個失蹤的外甥女和危如累卵的妹妹一家，他終於決定放手一搏，去那人府上拜訪……   
  
貧民窟附近教堂   
  
兩姊妹一覺醒來，發覺很多人跑到教堂裏去，她們急忙問發生甚麼事?   
  
其他貧民說：「王后和公主要前來探訪，還會派錢和糧食，妳們快點準備接駕吧！」   
  
兩姊妹互望對方一眼，然後急忙找水洗淨臉和手，換了一套乾淨的衣服，然後一起跑到教堂去接駕！   
  
大街上   
  
衛兵們大聲叫着：「讓路、讓路，王后陛下和公主殿下要經過！」   
  
剛生產完一個月的珍王后在國王亨利的要求下，由瑪麗公主的陪伴下，乘坐馬車探訪倫敦各處，包括貧民窟。   
  
教堂內，珍和伊莉莎白跟在她們新認識的貧民朋友們後面，等待着命運帶她們到王后陛下和公主殿下面前，一洗前恥！   
  
終於，她們聽到衛兵們大聲叫着讓路給王后陛下和公主殿下，然後教堂的大門打開了！走在最前面的是衛兵們，接着他們散開去維持秩序。   
  
大門口出現了兩位穿著素白色衣裙的美女，她們頭上並沒戴上有任何飾物，只戴上了素白色的大長頭巾，她們一前一後走進教堂，後面跟着五個打扮同樣樸素的侍女，侍女們每人都提着兩個大籃子！   
  
走在最前面的衛官長大聲宣佈：「王后陛下和公主殿下！」   
  
教堂內所有貧民都跪下行禮，包括珍和伊莉莎白！   
  
接着王后陛下說：「起來吧！」所有貧民都起身了，但仍維持着彎腰的姿勢！   
  
王后陛下和公主殿下開始和排在最前的貧民握手，侍女從手提籃中取出錢幣和麪包交給陛下和殿下，陛下和殿下便把錢幣和麪包交給剛握手的貧民，貧民向她們道謝並再次跪下行禮！   
  
一路下來，當她們走到珍和伊莉莎白面前，珍和伊莉莎白抬頭了，王后陛下和公主殿下都驚訝於珍和伊莉莎白的美貌，因而瞳孔一縮，但陛下和殿下都是浸淫在爾虞我詐的宮廷很久的貴女，總算是心有城府，於是沒有甚麼特別舉動，只是在跟珍和伊莉莎白握手時握的比較久，而珍和伊莉莎白則乘着彎腰的姿勢給了陛下和殿下各一次吻手禮，並在接到錢幣和麪包後，單膝跪下親吻陛下和殿下的裙腳，陛下和殿下的瞳孔在吻手和單膝跪下吻裙腳後再次一縮，但依舊沒有甚麼特別舉動，並且繼續和貧民握手和派錢幣和麪包……   
  
等到整個探訪完畢，王后陛下和公主殿下被衛兵們和侍女們護送上了馬車，待車門一關上，陛下和殿下才打開手中的字條，上面寫的是…… 


	3. 三

都鐸王朝時期

埃塞克斯伯爵 湯馬斯克倫威爾在倫敦的住處

愛德華嘉丁那， 珍班納和伊莉莎白班納等五姊妹的舅舅，班納太太的兄長，有一個連他的太太都不知道的秘密：他曾認識並交好湯馬斯克倫威爾！他的父親和克倫威爾的父親是很好的朋友，所以他和克倫威爾從出生就認識了，後來他們也成了很好的朋友，一直都有保持聯絡，直到兩人的人生觀和政見不同……

愛德華滿足於現在的身份和地位，但湯馬斯卻不願意一輩子當個平民 —— 鐵匠和商人的兒子！兩人的人生觀開始有不同，但基於以往的交情，兩人仍保持聯絡，直到國王亨利要離婚 ……

愛德華知道現在想這些已經沒有用了，但為了危如累卵的妹妹一家，特別是兩個失蹤的外甥女，愛德華抱着孤注一擲的心態向埃塞克斯伯爵府的門房遞上了自己的名片，請求見 埃塞克斯伯爵 湯馬斯克倫威爾！

門房看了看他的名片，說：「您且等等，我去問爵爺見不見您。」

愛德華坐在馬車上等了很久，看見伯爵府的客人出出入入，門房仍然沒有消息！

此時，車伕從伯爵府的車房駛出一輛豪華馬車，伯爵府中門大開，步出了 埃塞克斯伯爵 湯馬斯克倫威爾！他沒有看旁邊，打算直接上車！

愛德華馬上下車，大叫：「 埃塞克斯 爵爺！」伯爵府的侍衛立刻前去驅趕他！

湯馬斯轉頭，看向聲音來源，看見愛德華，臉色變成不可置信，大聲說：「等一等，不要驅趕他！」轉頭看向自己的管家，說：「請他入客廳，等我回來！」

侍衛立刻散開，管家上前說：「先生，請入府，爵爺辦完事就會接見您！」說完，瞪了門房一眼！

愛德華立刻跟管家進府！進了客廳，管家吩咐侍女上茶，問：「先生貴姓？」

愛德華回答說：「愛德華嘉丁那先生。」

管家立刻問：「那位嘉丁那先生，亞拉崗嘉芬夫人的支持者？」

愛德華沈默！

管家長嘆一聲！

珍王后和瑪麗公主回宮的馬車上

英格蘭王后和公主正細看手中的字條，上面寫的不多，說的是：她們叫珍班納和伊莉莎白班納，原是鄉紳的女兒，因家中財政困難而出來當家庭教師和伴護，但被誣蔑勾引男主人和教壞公子小姐，而在沒有推薦信的情況下被解僱，為了減輕親人的負擔而淪落街頭，現在求王后陛下和公主殿下讓她們進宮做個粗使宮女，好養家活口！

瑪麗問珍：「陛下，請問您的打算？」

珍回答：「我們不可單憑只見一面和兩張連信件都不是的字條，就插手幫忙，太過危險了，我們要弄清楚事情的真假，才決定怎麼辦！」

瑪麗又問：「陛下，這種事情，我們不可直接出面，萬一是謊言，那麼您和妾的聲譽都會受損，妾想不如找個信得過的人做代理人，幫我們查清真相 …… 」

珍又回答：「找我的兄弟和克倫威爾都不合適 …… 」

瑪麗提議說：「可以找羅馬大使 Chapuys 大人， 妾 以身家性命擔保，他是信得過的紳士！」

珍長長的看瑪麗一眼，說：「因為他為王后陛下和公主您們所做的一切，令我相信他是個信得過的紳士，至少，對妳來說，他是信得過的！」

瑪麗臉紅！

繼母女兩人坐車回到宮中後，立刻宣詔了羅馬大使 Eustace  Chapuys ！

當 Eustace  Chapuys 到了瑪麗公主的客廳，發現了不只公主在，連珍王后也在，連忙向王后陛下和公主殿下行禮，她們也向他回了禮。

繼母女兩人把事情說清楚，又把兩張字條交給 Chapuys 細閱，請他先安置好那兩個女孩，再秘密查清真相！

因為怕那對姊妹不相信 Chapuys 是她們派去的人，繼母女兩人又寫了親筆信件，再用王后的火漆封口，交給 Chapuys 作證明！

Chapuys 答應了會儘快做好這件事！之後便行禮退下了！

珍又長長的看瑪麗一眼，說：「他就是妳選擇的紳士，對不？」

瑪麗低聲說：「父親和表哥不會同意的！」

珍回答說：「事在人為，只要我多生兒子，妳的父親會同意的！」

Eustace  Chapuys 回到大使住處，立刻換了平民的服飾和命令女管家陪他乘車到貧民窟！

貧民窟

珍和伊莉莎白在祈禱，希望神賜恩典，救她們出貧窮！

Chapuys 和 女管家下了車，悄悄詢問珍和伊莉莎白的事和她們在哪裏！

終於，有珍和伊莉莎白的新朋友指出她們仍在教堂禱告， Chapuys 和 女管家馬上到教堂，找到了珍和伊莉莎白。

就如珍王后和瑪麗公主預見般，珍和伊莉莎白不大相信 Chapuys 和 女管家，直到她們看見珍王后和瑪麗公主的都鐸火漆親筆信，她們才願意跟隨 Chapuys 和 女管家上馬車到大使住處！

待女管家安排好兩姊妹住進客房， Chapuys 才在 女管家陪伴下，詳細詢問兩姊妹的事情！

聽完她們的故事後， Chapuys 就命人秘密到各處查證，例如： 她們的前僱主家、舅舅家，還有她們的家Hertfordshire的龍博園……

埃塞克斯伯爵府

湯馬斯進宮辦妥國王亨利的給予的任務後，火速趕回伯爵府；進了自家客廳，看見舊友愛德華還在，既有高興，也有煩躁！

他問愛德華：「你不是愛攀龍附鳳的人，也不支持我的目標；無事不登三寶殿，現在上門，必定是性命攸關的事，說吧，到底是甚麼讓你來訪？」

愛德華回答說：「我的兩個外甥女在倫敦被解僱後失蹤了！」

湯馬斯問：「你希望我動用人力和關係找她們？」

愛德華點頭！

湯馬斯說：「我只是國王的秘書，不能動用軍隊找人，我最多只能派自己的人，包括在政府和教會的來找！」

愛德華回答說：「謝謝你，爵爺！」

湯馬斯揮手說：「私下，你還是叫湯馬斯吧！你現在明白有身份和地位是多麼重要了吧！」

愛德華沈默！

七天後

Chapuys 派去 各處查證的人回來了，並帶回了證據（主要是證供），他馬上進宮請求覲見瑪麗公主！

如他預料般，珍王后也在！

他說經過七天觀察，兩姊妹都是誠實的人，查證也證實了這點，他呈上從各處得到的證據給王后和公主察看！

除了她們的舅舅 愛德華嘉丁那 在這 七天 頻繁 出入 湯馬斯克倫威爾 的府第！

她們 皺了皺眉 ！ 他怎麼和 克倫威爾 扯上關係 ！ 於是珍 和瑪麗 命 Chapuys 查 清 嘉丁那 和 克倫威爾 的一切！

瑪麗問珍：「陛下，請問您的打算？」

珍回答說：「讓她們做粗使宮女是委屈她們了，讓她們做近身侍女吧！班納小姐放在我身邊，伊莉莎白小姐放在妳身邊，可好？ 不過 先 不要讓她們進 寢宮！ 」

瑪麗又問珍：「陛下， 班納小姐們如此貌美，國王陛下……」

珍又回答說：「國王陛下想要美女，自然有人送上，即使我身邊盡是醜女，也無濟於事！而且正好可以測試她們的品格！」

於是 珍命 Chapuys 把 兩個班納女孩送 進宮 ！


	4. 四

都鐸王朝時期 

倫敦 

在愛德華嘉丁那和埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾俏俏的在全城尋找愛德華的兩個外甥女，珍班納和伊莉莎白班納時；殊不知羅馬大使Eustace Chapuys已經查清嘉丁那和克倫威爾的關係，並確認嘉丁那是已故嘉芬王后的支持者；因此Chapuys放心安排嘉丁那的兩個外甥女進入宮中，以瑪麗公主喜歡她們的陪伴為由，送到公主殿下的身邊！ 

然後剛好Chapuys大使送兩個女孩來時，珍王后也在，王后陛下和班納小姐一見如故，陛下向殿下要求帶走班納小姐，殿下認為跟隨在陛下身邊，班納小姐會有更好的前途，高興的同意了！ 

於是珍班納小姐成為了珍王后陛下的其中一個Maid of Honor（未婚女官），而伊莉莎白班納小姐則成為了瑪麗公主殿下的其中一個Maid of Honor（未婚女官）！ 

還有，班納姊妹得到王后陛下和公主殿下同意，寫信通知家中（龍博園）和在倫敦的嘉丁那夫妻。 

當然，這一切都沒有逃過國王亨利八世的法眼，他最忠誠的臣子薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登已經把包括克倫威爾動用勢力尋人和王后陛下和公主殿下各自増加了一名侍女的事件始末稟報給亨利知道！ 

於是亨利在當夜晚餐時，隨意提起妻子和長女最近各自増加了一名侍女的事，亨利沒有放過妻子和長女的眼神交流；令他確認她們一定有事隱瞞他！ 

不過，亨利仍然覺得克倫威爾很有用，暫時沒打算找人代替他，因此，這天當內閣會議完畢，亨利留下了克倫威爾，親自告知他王后陛下和公主各自増加了一名侍女的事，而這兩個侍女有個舅舅在倫敦，說不定克倫威爾和他的朋友會想見見她們！ 

克倫威爾何等聰明，一聽便知亨利知道他在用關係來尋人，而且那兩個侍女很有可能就是他和愛德華要尋的人！ 

克倫威爾彎腰向亨利行禮，表示感激國王幫忙！他急忙離宮回府，準備通知愛德華這個消息，並叫停了尋人！ 

同一時間，嘉丁那家 

侍從呈上了一封信給主人，愛德華和太太看見是珍和伊莉莎白的字跡，急忙拆開信件，內容是：「敬愛的舅舅和舅母： 

對不起，我們不辭而別，讓您們擔心這麼久，請不要再為我們沒有推薦信和找不到新的工作的事煩惱；我們現在處境很安全，還找到一份包食宿的工作，薪俸比從前的工作還要多，新僱主待我們很友好，我們很感恩，請不要再為我們擔心！ 

如果您們有空，請多到家中（龍博園）支持母親和妹妹們和代我們探望父親！ 

珍和伊莉莎白敬上 

P.S. 如果想寄信給我們，請寄到羅馬大使Eustace Chapuys的住處，會有人把信交給我們的。」 

閱讀完信件後，愛德華急忙帶上信件坐馬車到克倫威爾府上，剛好碰上克倫威爾的馬車回府，兩人連忙下車，兩人互相行禮後立刻進府，克倫威爾吩咐管家上茶後帶着所有下人退下！ 

「愛德華！」「湯馬斯！」兩人同時開聲！ 

愛德華看到湯馬斯臉色不好，擔心有壞消息，就說：「你先說！」 

湯馬斯急速說：「尋人的事已經驚動到國王陛下那裏，而且他說你會想見見王后陛下和公主殿下最近増加的兩名侍女！」 

愛德華交出信件後說：「今天有人送來這封信……你先看看吧！」 

湯馬斯接過信件，急速瀏覽，看完後看向愛德華，說：「Eustace Chapuys，羅馬大使，恐怕那兩名侍女……」 

愛德華接着說：「很有可能是我那兩個外甥女！」 

湯馬斯臉色不好說：「那就麻煩了，如果你想見她們，我就必須先請示國王陛下，只有他同意，我才可以帶你進宮，畢竟你的身份……」 

愛德華不欲湯馬斯為難，說：「你先查清她們的一切，如果真的是她們，就請給我帶封回信給她們！我信不過外人！」 

湯馬斯回答說：「好吧！你先寫封信……」 

宮中 

亨利在處理完公務後，對妻子和長女隱瞞他的事的好奇心戰勝一切，決定來個突擊！ 

他帶上少數侍從，往王后的客廳去，一路上他打手勢示意侍衛們不要通報，到了王后的客廳門外，他聽到妻子和長女的笑聲，他直接推門進去，看見侍女們圍繞着妻子和長女坐，在刺繡，沒有甚麼特別，妻子和長女，還有侍女們看見他出現，紛紛站起來行禮，他也對妻子和長女回了禮。 

只不過，當他看見新來的兩個侍女時，他驚訝於她們的美貌，因而瞳孔一縮，但他浸淫在爾虞我詐的宮廷很久了，城府很深，於是沒有甚麼特別舉動，只是看向妻子和長女，發覺她們臉色有點白，頓時明白，這應該就是其中一件她們隱瞞他的事吧！ 

他對妻子和長女說：「這兩位小姐就是新來的Maid of Honor吧？」 

妻子和長女回答說：「這位是珍班納小姐，這位是伊莉莎白班納小姐，她們來自Hertfordshire。」 

他點點頭，對妻子和長女行了禮，說：「孤去看看孩子們。」接着進了王后寢宮的內室。 

瑪麗公主諷刺說：「班納小姐，伊莉莎白小姐，進來難，出去更難！」 

珍王后的手被瑪麗公主的手握的很痛！ 


	5. 五

都鐸王朝時期   
  
宮中   
  
埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾帶着舊友愛德華嘉丁那寫給他的兩個外甥女的信件進了宮。   
  
但他沒有直接到女主人，即珍王后的客廳，因為這不合禮儀，他要先覲見男主人，即國王亨利，並且向亨利請求覲見王后陛下，得到亨利的允准後，才覲見她，以示和王后陛下，還有侍女們的關係清白！免得他的敵人，例如：薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登，以此攻擊他！   
  
亨利八世聽到克倫威爾小心翼翼地說想要覲見王后陛下並拜訪她的侍女們，起了玩心，開玩笑問：「湯馬斯，你是不是看上了王后的侍女，想要續弦呀？」   
  
克倫威爾依舊小心翼翼地說：「臣已有繼承人，而且難忘故妻，沒打算續弦；只是受人所托，要帶封信件給王后陛下的侍女們，請陛下允准！」   
  
已經知曉一切緣由的亨利見克倫威爾一臉嚴肅的回答他的玩笑，知他不上當，就放過他了；並允准他覲見王后和拜訪她的侍女們，如果侍女們想要出宮見見親人，亨利也一併允准了！   
  
於是，克倫威爾就向國王告退，轉向珍王后的客廳進發！   
  
王后的客廳   
  
守在門口的侍女剛好是克倫威爾的兒媳伊莉莎白西摩爾，看見自己的公公出現，立刻就向他行了個禮，克倫威爾也回了禮！因為此時的伊莉莎白是王后的侍女，代表的是王后的威嚴，所以克倫威爾才回了禮，以示尊敬王后！   
  
看見自己的兒媳在，克倫威爾不打算直接詢問王后關於那兩個新侍女的事；他轉向詢問兒媳伊莉莎白那兩個新侍女的事，由她們的名字開始……   
  
當他聽到那兩個新侍女的名字真的是珍班納和伊莉莎白班納，還有是來自於Hertfordshire後，心中想的是，這兩個女孩真的厲害，和王后和公主見過一面，就被收做皇家女官，不愧是愛德華的外甥女，很能討人喜歡！   
  
既然已經確認她們就是自己要尋的人，接下來就是送信，為表示尊敬，克倫威爾必須覲見王后，再在她面前交信給那兩個女孩，以示清白！於是他叫伊莉莎白通傳他來覲見王后陛下！   
  
伊莉莎白便進入王后的客廳，行禮說：「陛下，埃塞克斯爵爺！」   
  
聽見通傳後，珍王后和瑪麗公主都皺了眉；王族女性不輕易見外男，除非是親族、神職人員或外國大使，而埃塞克斯伯爵克倫威爾並不包括在內；但隨即她們想到羅馬大使Eustace Chapuys提及過班納姊妹的舅舅愛德華嘉丁那和克倫威爾的關係，就舒展了眉頭，想來克倫威爾是為了班納姊妹而來的！   
  
於是珍王后和瑪麗公主互看一眼後，珍王后就示意妹妹伊莉莎白帶克倫威爾進來！   
  
克倫威爾進來後行禮，珍王后站起來迎接、瑪麗公主則向克倫威爾回了禮，她們打招呼說：「埃塞克斯爵爺。」   
  
克倫威爾向珍王后和瑪麗公主請求說：「臣有要事稟報，請陛下和殿下允准臣私下稟報！」   
  
珍王后和瑪麗公主互看一眼後，珍王后說：「夫人們，退下吧！」所有侍女都退下了！   
  
珍王后說：「埃塞克斯爵爺，請坐吧！」她們先坐下，克倫威爾才坐下。   
  
克倫威爾向珍王后說：「臣有個舊友托臣轉交一封信給班納小姐們，並且如果陛下和殿下恩准，臣想請她們回家一次，她們的家人很擔心她們！」   
  
珍王后問：「埃塞克斯爵爺，你那位朋友與她們是甚麼關係？」   
  
克倫威爾說：「他是班納小姐們的舅舅，他和他的太太是她們在倫敦唯一的親人！」   
  
珍王后答：「埃塞克斯爵爺，既然是她們的親人的信，當然應該交給她們，至於她們回不回家，本宮讓她們自己決定，畢竟本宮初見她們時，她們的處境很不安全，她們的親友恐怕要負很大的責任！她們現在是在本宮的保護之下！」   
  
克倫威爾回答說：「臣明白！」   
  
此時，瑪麗公主看珍王后一眼後，珍王后點頭。公主揚聲說：「班納小姐們！」   
  
珍班納和伊莉莎白班納推門而入，屈膝向三人行禮；說：「陛下、殿下、爵爺！」   
  
克倫威爾站起來回禮，並從衣袋中取出信件，對她們說：「夫人們，這是妳們舅舅夫婦給妳們的信！」   
  
班納姊妹看向珍王后和瑪麗公主，看見她們點頭，珍班納才接過信件，並和伊莉莎白班納一起說：「謝謝爵爺！」   
  
珍班納拆開信件，並和伊莉莎白班納一起閱讀，待她們看完後，班納姊妹看向珍王后和瑪麗公主，說：「陛下、殿下，請問妾等可否去探望舅舅舅母一次？好讓他們確認妾等安然無恙！」   
  
珍王后和瑪麗公主一起看向克倫威爾，說：「埃塞克斯爵爺，幫人幫到底，就勞煩你護送班納小姐們來回一趟了！」   
  
克倫威爾站起來，向珍王后和瑪麗公主說：「這是臣的榮幸！」   
  
嘉丁那家   
  
侍從遞上名片，說：「埃塞克斯伯爵、班納小姐和伊莉莎白小姐！」   
  
愛德華嘉丁那和太太立刻站起來，嘉丁那太太望向丈夫，問：「埃塞克斯伯爵？」愛德華用眼神示意太太不要再問。   
  
埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾帶着班納姊妹進來並行禮，說：「嘉丁那先生，完璧歸趙！」   
  
嘉丁那夫婦回禮，說：「非常多謝您！」   
  
克倫威爾說：「你們聚聚，我出去一會，晚點還得送她們回去王后陛下和公主殿下那裏覆命！」   
  
嘉丁那夫婦行禮送客！   
  
待客人步出大門後，嘉丁那夫婦擁抱了兩個女孩，並且說：「妳們怎麼可以這樣冒險，離家出走到貧民窟？妳們可能遇上人口販子，然後被賣到天知道那裏，或者更糟糕，被宰了，我們就會永遠失去妳們；這樣叫我們怎樣對妳們的父母交代？」   
  
珍和伊莉莎白回抱了他們，說：「舅舅、舅母，對不起；我們實在不願再加重您們的負擔，而且我們實在是走投無路了！我們再沒有推薦信可以找工作！我們還有母親和妹妹要養啊！」   
  
嘉丁那夫婦痛心說：「胡說！妳們還可以嫁人啊！」   
  
兩姊妹回答說：「可是沒有紳士願意娶我們，我們沒有嫁妝，也沒有貴族親戚，只有韋翰這樣的妹夫和哥連斯這樣的表哥！」   
  
嘉丁那夫婦繼續痛心說：「可是，妳們還有時間，妳們的父親還活着！只要有富貴的紳士願意娶妳們，一切都會迎刃而解！」   
  
兩姊妹再回答說：「只是，即使不希望，我們也明白時間不多了！而且，天底下最多富貴紳士的地方不就是王宮嗎？」   
  
嘉丁那夫婦依舊痛心說：「可是，如果民間的富貴紳士不娶妳們，王宮的富貴紳士就更不會；他們有甚麼樣的美女沒有見識過！」   
  
兩姊妹沉沉的回答說：「我們也沒有妄想能夠成為他們的妻子！」   
  
嘉丁那夫婦恍然大悟，震驚的問：「難道妳們一開始就打算做……」   
  
兩姊妹馬上打斷他們的誤會，急速說：「不是這樣的，一開始我們只是想減輕您們的負擔，進修道院甚麼的，最差也是行乞，不曾想過引人注意；但是在貧民窟，其他貧民告訴我們，王后陛下和公主殿下前來探訪；我們才冒險寫信求她們幫忙，最初，我們也沒有把握，她們會收留我們，帶我們進宮，只是孤注一擲而已！最終，一切的發生都是天意和她們的仁慈！」   
  
嘉丁那夫婦沉沉的回答說：「但妳們現在卻打算利用她們的仁慈來破壞她們的家庭嗎？」   
  
兩姊妹又馬上打斷他們的誤會，急速說：「不是這樣的，我們會選擇單身的紳士作為目標！」   
  
嘉丁那夫婦繼續沉沉的回答說：「但國王陛下未必會讓妳們選擇！」   
  
兩姊妹又沉沉的回答說：「就如您們所說，國王陛下有甚麼樣的美女沒有見識過！而且，就算對方是國王陛下，只要是結了婚的，我們就會拒絕！」   
  
愛德華忽然嚴厲的問：「妳們敢起誓嗎？用妳們愛的人們的幸福來起誓，絕不會破壞別人的家庭幸福？」   
  
嘉丁那太太驚訝於丈夫的態度，說：「這樣會不會太過了，愛德華？」愛德華不理會太太的話，只是繼續看向兩姊妹！   
  
兩姊妹沉沉的回答說：「敢！」   
  
愛德華繼續嚴厲的說：「好！神、童貞瑪麗和嘉芬王后都會在天上看着妳們的！」 


	6. 六

都鐸王朝時期

Hertfordshire ， 龍博園

侍女呈上了一封信給女主人 ，班納太太看見是珍和伊莉莎白的字跡，急忙拆開信件，內容是：「敬愛的母親：

  


對不起， 這麼久沒有寫信給您和妹妹們 ，讓您們擔心這麼久，請不要再為沒有紳士向我們求婚的事煩惱；我們現在處境很安全，還找到一份包食宿的工作，薪俸比從前的工作還要多，新僱主待我們很友好，我們很感恩，請不要再為我們擔心！

  


如果您們有空，請多代我們照顧父親和寫信告知我們父親和您們的近況！

  


珍和伊莉莎白敬上

  


P.S. 如果想寄信給我們，請寄到舅舅的住處， 舅舅 會把信交給我們的。」

閱讀完信件後， 班納太太在想：到底是甚麼工作，要這麼神秘，連職位和工作地址都不能告訴家裏！

此時，在客廳休息的班納三母女中的四女 —— 嘉芬，或者是吉蒂透過窗戶發現查理斯賓利和費之威廉達西向着她們家的大門前進！

班納三母女連忙收拾好客廳，整理好衣裳，準備見客人！

不久，侍女進來宣佈：「賓利先生、達西先生，夫人！」隨着侍女進門的是查理斯賓利和費之威廉達西！他們向班納三母女彎腰行禮！

班納三母女接着回禮！

賓利和達西在班納客廳沒有看到自己想見的兩位班納小姐，頓感失望，但是他們沒有表露出來！

但對嫁女之事極端敏感的班納太太，立刻說明兩位班納小姐正在倫敦，她的兄長嘉丁那家。因為她們的父親班納先生還在病中，家中運作陷入困難！所以她們就到了倫敦代替他處理事務了。班納太太不敢明說兩個大女兒在倫敦工作，擔心兩位紳士會看不起整個班納家，放棄追求兩位班納小姐！

賓利和達西聽到兩位班納小姐正在倫敦，而班納先生還在病中，不便見人，在問候過班納三母女，就找理由離開了！

他們決定馬上回尼特菲莊園，收拾行李，趕回倫敦；他們有種預感 —— 再不找到兩位班納小姐，一切就會太晚了！

同一時間，倫敦王宮中

珍王后的客廳

埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾帶着 兩位班納小姐回宮了！

克倫威爾和兩位班納小姐向珍王后和瑪麗公主行禮，克倫威爾說：「陛下、殿下，臣幸不辱命，完璧歸趙！」

珍王后站起來點頭示意，瑪麗公主則回了禮，她們說：「多謝！爵爺，跪安吧！」克倫威爾行禮退下！

珍王后對兩位班納小姐說：「伊莉莎白小姐剛剛成年，本宮和公主會正式介紹妳們給國王陛下和整個宮廷；如果有人不尊重妳們，告訴本宮和公主，畢竟現在妳們是我們的女官，是在我們的保護之下的！」

班納姊妹向 珍王后和瑪麗公主行禮感謝並服侍她們更衣休息！

第二天夜晚

國王的客廳

衛兵們高聲說：「讓路！讓路！國王陛下、王后陛下和公主殿下！」

眾貴族彎腰行禮！ 待到三位王族成員坐在高台上的王座才起身！

眾貴族開始活動：跳舞的跳舞、進餐的進餐！

此時，侍從宣佈：「珍班納小姐、伊莉莎白班納小姐！」兩位班納小姐雙手握拳合在一起，走進大廳，直到三位王族成員面前，對他們行 跪 禮！

國王亨利八世定睛在兩位班納小姐身上說：「起來吧！」珍王后和瑪麗公主沒有忽視國王陛下的定睛！

珍王后的手被瑪麗公主的手握的很痛！

兩位班納小姐站起身！ 眾貴族重新開始活動：跳舞的跳舞、進餐的進餐！

國王亨利轉頭看向珍王后，問：「我們也跳舞吧！」

珍王后示意亨利靠近，在他耳邊說：「陛下，請恕妾不能跳舞，因為妾又有孩子了！醫生已經確認了！」

亨利的眼神由最初的不滿到驚喜，全被珍王后和瑪麗公主收進眼底！

亨利大喜，回答說：「夫人，妳總是充滿驚喜給孤！」

珍王后建議說：「不如陛下 邀 請兩位 班納小姐跳舞，畢竟她們是新來的，如果有陛下支持，一定會對她們幫忙甚大！」

亨利開玩笑說：「僅遵夫人之命！」

亨利步下高台，走到兩位班納小姐跟前， 邀 請珍班納小姐和伊莉莎白班納小姐和他跳舞！

瑪麗不安的小聲問繼母：「陛下，妳真的放心班納小姐們……」

珍王后答：「一切取決於妳的父親，國王陛下的意志！而且， 她們不是有心上人的嗎？」

瑪麗不安的小聲回答繼母：「心上人怎比得上國王陛下給予的榮華富貴 ！ 」

遠處，與達西家一直有書信往來的 大曼徹斯特 伯爵一家皺了眉頭！伯爵對其長子費之威廉子爵說：「看來國王陛下又有新的目標了！」隨父母兄長出席宴會的費之威廉上校握緊了拳頭！

待國王陛下和伊莉莎白班納小姐跳完舞後，費之威廉上校立刻上前， 邀請 伊莉莎白班納小姐 跳舞！

同一時間，倫敦，嘉丁那家

賓利和達西趕到倫敦後， 直接到了 嘉丁那 家！

嘉丁那夫婦接見了他們，只說了一句：「太晚了！ 她們在王宮中了！ 」

賓利和達西驚訝的掉了手上的 帽子！

嘉丁那夫婦再說：「如果您們兩位還想和我們的甥女們來往的話，請留下來從長計議！」

一 個月後 ，倫敦王宮中

雖然王后陛下的肚子尚未顯現出來，但國王陛下對新到宮中的班納姊妹的喜愛卻已經非常明顯了！ 大量的珠寶和禮物如流水般送到王后陛下的屋子，而班納姊妹得到的賞賜只是僅次於王后陛下本人！國王陛下還賜予她們一座在倫敦的房子！

埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾在倫敦的住處

湯馬斯和愛德華嘉丁那正在討論：關於宮中的班納姊妹的事！他們難得有同一個目標：就是 既能 維護珍王后的婚姻，又能不傷害班納姊妹的性命的手 段 ！

此時，侍從送上一封書信，說是給愛德華嘉丁那先生的，是一封 皇家 請柬 ， 邀請 嘉丁那夫婦出席今晚的舞會！

湯馬斯和愛德華兩人頓時 冷汗淋漓：因為他們明白這是國王陛下的警告！

同一時間， Hertfordshire ， 龍博園

侍 從 呈上了一封信給主人， 奇蹟般病好的 班納 先生 看見是珍和伊莉莎白的字跡，急忙拆開信件，內容是：「敬愛的 父親和 母親： 

新僱主送了一座房子給我們，地址如下：倫敦……

請 您們和妹妹們 立刻 收拾和坐上新僱主派出的馬車 到以上地址 ，我們熱切期待 您們 的到來！

珍和伊莉莎白敬上

P.S. 這是 新僱主強烈要求的，請一定要準時出現！


	7. 七

都鐸王朝時期

倫敦，宮中

接到皇家請柬的愛德華嘉丁那夫婦在埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾的帶領下，到了 國王陛下、王后陛下和公主殿下面前！薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登陪伴在側。

克倫威爾向三位王族和布蘭登行禮 和布蘭登回禮 後 ，在國王亨利八世示意下站到一旁！

嘉丁那夫婦在克倫威爾之前惡補宮中禮儀的情況下，成功向三位王族正確的行了禮！

國王亨利向 克倫威爾 說：「這就是 湯馬斯的舊友了，愛德華嘉丁那先生和太太了？」

克倫威爾小心翼翼回答說：「是的。陛下！」

國王亨利向 嘉丁那 說：「 聽說， 王后陛下的 兩位侍女班納小姐們都是你們的甥女？」

嘉丁那 小心翼翼回答說：「是的。陛下！」

國王亨利 繼續 向 嘉丁那 說：「 孤很想知道本國和外國的貿易交流，有空多點進宮和孤說說吧！」

嘉丁那 依舊 小心翼翼回答說：「 這是草民的榮幸！」

國王亨利接着拍拍 珍王后的手！

珍王后對 嘉丁那太太說：「妳把兩位班納小姐教的很好，本宮和公主殿下很喜歡她們的服侍；聽說妳是 德比郡 Lambton人， 而且常常旅行；本宮和公主很少離開宮中， 有空多點進宮和 我們 說說吧 英格蘭的風光吧 ！」

嘉丁那太太小心翼翼回答說：「這是民 婦 的榮幸！」

國王亨利 又 拍拍珍王后的手 ，說：「就這樣吧 ！ 克倫威爾，帶他們見見班納小姐們！」

數天後，倫敦某處房子

班納一家按照約定，乘馬車到了這坐房子的門前，向門房遞上了名牌，被請進了大廳。

大廳站着兩個穿斗篷的女子，班納夫婦和瑪麗、 嘉芬（吉蒂）說：「夫人們！」

那兩個女子轉身，脫下帽子，露出容貌，是 珍班納和伊莉莎白班納！她們連忙阻止父母行禮，並向他們行禮，說：「爸爸、媽媽！」然後四姊妹互相行禮！

班納太太和 嘉芬（吉蒂）說：「很漂亮的房子！」

瑪麗說：「很漂亮的鋼琴！」

班納先生疑惑的問：「妳們那來的錢買這樣的 房子？家庭教師和淑女伴護不可能有這麼多薪金！」

珍和伊莉莎白搖頭：「不是我們買的，我們已在信中說明是 新僱主送的了！」

班納先生繼續疑惑的問：「甚麼僱主這麼大方，妳們不會出賣……」

珍和伊莉莎白馬上搖頭：「不是這樣的，是新僱主 非常富貴，又覺得我們做得好，才送給我們的！」

班納先生轉正經的問：「到底甚麼樣僱主？」

珍和伊莉莎白互看對方一眼：「說出來也行，但您們要保守秘密！絕不可告知別人！」

班納先生沒耐心的 說：「說吧！」

珍和伊莉莎白說：「我們的新僱主是英格蘭王后和公主，而送這座房子給我們的是英格蘭國王！」

下一秒鐘，班納太太昏倒在地！

四姊妹聯手扶起班納太太 到主房的睡床！

班納先生呆滯說：「妳們 不過 是王后陛下和公主殿下的侍女， 國王陛下卻送這麼大的禮物，他想要妳們做……」

珍和伊莉莎白馬上搖頭說：「我們不會破壞別人的家庭的，那怕對方是國王陛下！」

恢復過來的班納先生說：「只怕國王陛下不會給妳們 選擇；而且這樣的情況下，再也不會有紳士向妳們求婚了，不會有人膽敢和國王陛下搶女人！在我昏迷的時候，賓利先生和達西先生來過龍博園了！」

珍和伊莉莎白又馬上搖頭說：「不要再提起他們了！我們現在是不可能的了！」

此時，侍 女 呈上了一封信給女主人們，是一封皇家請柬，邀請 班納 夫婦 和班納小姐們 出席今晚的舞會！ 

四姊妹聯手喚醒班納太太，為了今晚的舞會， 班納 全家要購買合適的衣裳！

倫敦，宮中

接到皇家請柬的 班納全家 在 羅馬大使Eustace  Chapuys 的帶領下，到了國王陛下、王后陛下和公主殿下面前！薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登 和埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾 陪伴在側。 

班納全家在 Chapuys 之前惡補宮中禮儀的情況下，成功向三位王族正確的行了禮！

珍和伊莉莎白向三位王族和布蘭登 、 克倫威爾行禮和布蘭登 、 克倫威爾回禮後，在 王后陛下 示意下站到一旁！

國王亨利向 珍和伊莉莎白 說：「這就是妳們的父母 班納先生和太太 ，還有妹妹們 瑪麗 小姐 、嘉芬 小姐 了？」

珍和伊莉莎白回答說：「是的。陛下！」

國王亨利向班納先生和太太說 ：「聽說，班納先生不喜歡倫敦，很少離開Hertfordshire？」

班納先生小心翼翼回答說：「是的。陛下！倫敦太過熱鬧了， 草民喜靜，所以很少到倫敦！ 」

國王亨利接着拍拍 珍王后的手！

珍王后對 班納 太太說：「妳把兩位班納小姐教的很好，本宮和公主殿下很喜歡她們的服侍；妳是 Hertfordshire 人，而且常常旅行；本宮和公主很少離開宮中， 有空多點進宮和我們說說吧英格蘭的風光吧！」

班納太太小心翼翼回答說：「這是民婦的榮幸！」

瑪麗公主對瑪麗班納小姐說：「聽說，妳是班納家小姐中學識最淵博的，而且常常練習鋼琴 ；孤常常想找個學識豐富的伴讀，妳可願意做孤的伴讀？」

瑪麗班納小姐小心翼翼回答說：「這是民女的榮幸！」

瑪麗公主又對嘉芬班納小姐說：「聽說，妳是班納家小姐中最愛時尚服飾的；而全英格蘭最時尚的地方就是宮中，妳 有空多點進宮和 孤一起研究吧！」

嘉芬班納小姐小心翼翼回答說：「這是民女的榮幸！」

國王亨利又拍拍珍王后的手，說：「就這樣吧！珍小姐、伊莉莎白 小姐，送送妳們的親人吧！」

倫敦， 大曼徹斯特 伯爵的住處

伯爵、夫人和子爵都出門了，乘下 費之威廉上校一人在家。

侍從宣佈：「達西先生和賓利先生 ！」

上校 問：「達西和賓利，怎麼來了？」

達西和賓利問：「班納小姐們是不是進宮當 了王后的侍女？」

上校變了臉色，說：「是的！」

達西和賓利的臉色變得比上校的更難看！

達西和賓利問：「費之威廉，可否替我們 傳信給她們？」

上校回答說：「除非你們向她們求婚，否則這信我不會傳！因為國王已經看中她們了！」

達西和賓利說：「那麼這信你一定得傳！」

一星期後

上校說：「她們說，太晚了！畢竟誰敢和國王陛下搶女人 ？ 」

費之威廉達西說：「我敢！」

查理斯賓利也說：「我也敢！」

一個月後

珍王后的肚子依舊還沒有顯現 。

愛德華嘉丁那和班納先生被國王亨利封為爵士/騎士，尊稱為Sir Edward Gardiner of Lambton和Sir Henry Bennet of Longbourn！不過由於 Sir Henry Bennet沒有兒子，因此此爵位是終身的，不是世襲的！不過Sir Henry Bennet終於有錢留給女兒們做嫁妝！國王給他的爵位價值三萬鎊，將平均分給他的妻子和女兒們！

不久後，Sir Henry Bennet of Longbourn就舊疾復發，去世了！


	8. 八

都 鐸 王朝時期

Hertfordshire ， 龍博園

因為不久前， Sir Henry Bennet of  Longbourn 舊疾復發去世，而 他的房屋 —— 龍博園要給家族中的男性繼承，但班納夫妻卻只有五個女兒，現在 Sir Henry Bennet 去世，班納夫人和剩下未嫁的四個女兒都得離開，把房子讓給 Sir Henry Bennet 的繼承人兼表親威廉哥連斯夫婦居住！

現在，班納夫人和四個女兒從倫敦回到龍博園，為 Sir Henry Bennet 舉行了喪禮，將 他葬到 班納家的墓園；之後她們就收拾全部的私人物品，裝車運往倫敦到國王陛下送給班納姊妹的房子，然後班納姊妹就 開始放喪假， 直到喪期結束 ，才可 回到王后陛下和公主殿下身邊侍候 ，珍要侍奉王后、 伊莉莎白要侍奉 公主、瑪麗要當公主的伴讀，剩下嘉芬（吉蒂）被姊姊們送到女子學校念書，而班納夫人則留在國王陛下送給班納姊妹的房子渡過餘生！

費之威廉達西和查理斯賓利曾經找機會和珍班納與伊莉莎白班納相談，勸她們不要再做王家女官，甚至向她們求婚，保證婚後一定會照顧班納全家，但都被她們推託說：太晚了，她們已經決定要當王家女官一輩子來報答珍王后和瑪麗公主的知遇之恩、而且國王已經看中她們，如果這樣他們仍敢娶她們，她們就敢嫁！

一個月後

珍王后的肚子終於顯現了懷孕之相！

整個宮廷都在打賭兩件事： 到底 王后陛下 肚子 裏 懷的是王子還是王女、還有 國王陛下 到底 何時收 班納姊妹 做情婦 ，只選一個還是兩個都要！

此時，班納三姊妹和與她們相關的人士也聽到這些傳聞，相比其他人急的像熱鍋上的螞蟻 ； 班納家的兩個大女兒，珍和伊莉莎白就淡漠多了，既然決定進宮當王家女官，就想到了有可能發生的最壞的情況 ——最壞也不過是像安王后那般沒了性命！只要不連累家人，她們就甚麼也不怕！

這天，她們就在珍王后、瑪麗公主面前，請了好友羅馬大使Eustace Chapuys和妹妹們 瑪麗和嘉芬（吉蒂） 做見證，用她們永恆的生命和靈魂起誓說，絕不破壞別人的家庭 ！ 她們會拒絕任何已婚紳士的 求 愛，只求萬一國王陛下遷怒她們家時，王后 陛下 和 公主殿下一定要保下她們的家人！

果然沒多久，國王亨利單獨召見了珍班納小姐，隨後又單獨召見了伊莉莎白班納小姐，他們到底說了甚麼，眾人不得而知，只是兩位班納小姐在國王亨利單獨召見後，衣飾還是整齊的！即是說：她們仍是童貞！

整個宮廷都開始認為她們圖謀甚大，甚至想要仿傚已經去世的安王后，升格做貴族，連一開始非常淡然的西摩爾家（珍王后娘家）都開始擔心，但珍王后對娘家人說：「不要為本宮擔心，本宮有三個 王子呢！」

瑪麗公主對好友羅馬大使Eustace Chapuys說：「我很喜歡現在的 王后 陛下 ，不想再換一個母親！現在一切只能交託給主了！」

六個月後

當珍王后生產她的第四個孩子時，為了避嫌，三位班納小姐都沒有進產房，而是在王后寢宮外室和伊莉莎白西摩爾一起等消息；為了確保珍王后順利生產，產房內除了瑪麗公主外，全是西摩爾家的心腹，包括愛德華西摩爾的妻子安西摩爾！

在瑪麗、眾侍女和接生婦使用熱水和酒精幫助下，有了二次生產經驗的珍順利產下一個女兒！

亨利聽到不是兒子，雖然失望，但因為珍先前生下 三個 兒 子 ，令亨利沒有消退對她的熱情！

亨利走進王后寢宮，進了外室，把包括愛德華西摩爾等外臣留在門外，只見侍女們一看見他，便向他施禮，然後急步抱着一盆盆熱水頻繁進出內室，但珍的尖叫聲，令他覺得不安，他急忙抓住一個侍女，問：「王后和孩子怎麼了？」

伊莉莎白西摩爾連忙稟報亨利：「陛下，王后陛下……」話未說完，外室的人就聽見瑪麗公主大叫着：「陛下不要放棄，用力推呀！」

亨利問：「珍不是生了孩子嗎？為什麼珍和瑪麗還在……」

亨利揮手示意不知情的伊莉莎白西摩爾退下，然後直接大步進入內室，問瑪麗到底發生甚麼事？

回答他的是安西摩爾：「王后陛下的身體還在痛，妾等推測王后陛下還有一個孩子 沒生出來！」

瑪麗、安和侍女們都 大叫着：「陛下不要放棄，用力推呀！」

亨利馬上走到珍的床前，抓 起她的手，說：「珍，孤在這裏等妳，不要放棄！」

珍繼續發出尖叫聲！

有過生產經驗的 安對珍說：「陛下，不要再叫了，把力氣留下來推孩子出來！」

珍聽她說，安靜下來，轉為用力握緊亨利和瑪麗的手！ 把他們的手握的很痛！

在侍女們（包括安）和接生婦的幫助和瑪麗的祈禱聲中，珍苦撐了半天，終於用對了力氣，又產下了一個活的兒子！

亨利大喜！

不過，珍在生產完畢後，過於疲倦，馬上就睡着了！於是，鬆開的了亨利和瑪麗的手，不過他們的手都被握的發紅了！

亨利吻了珍的額頭，又擁抱了瑪麗，就離開內室了！

他出了寢宮外室，向包括愛德華西摩爾等外臣宣佈英格蘭王后又產下了一個 活的 王 子！ 命臣子們準備小王子的洗禮儀式和放煙花向人民宣佈好消息！

內室裏，侍女們把兩個孩子用熱水和酒精清洗好、包裹好，她們把他們送到外室門前亨利面前，並對他施禮，把孩子們給父親國王亨利抱！

在內室，瑪麗和眾侍女忙着用熱水和酒精清潔珍王后的疲倦的身體，待她被瑪麗和眾侍女用熱水和酒精清潔完畢後，蓋好被子，她們就退下了！

亨利看見兩個活的孩子， 特別是 男孩，覺得很感動，從心底感激神把珍和 五 個 孩 子送到他的身邊！

新王子和新公主洗禮當天，分別以教名 埃 德蒙和 Margaret 受洗，新王子正式被封為白金漢公爵，即國王的四子，瑪麗再次被指定為新王子和新公主的教母！

洗禮後一天，國王亨利八世封正式冊封珍班納小姐為 Hertfordshire 女 侯 爵 、伊莉莎白班納小姐為威爾特郡和Warwick 女 伯 爵！


	9. 九

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your wife I cannot be, both in respect of mine own unworthiness, and also because you have a queen already. Your mistress I will not be" 
> 
> Queen Anne Boleyn

都鐸王朝時期

當國王亨利八世封正式冊封珍班納小姐為Hertfordshire女侯爵、伊莉莎白班納小姐為威爾特郡和Warwick女伯爵的消息傳出後，所有人都覺得在新王子和公主洗禮後一天就封情婦為貴族，太過不給王后陛下臉面了！ 

但是當 王后陛下的身體恢復到能出席公眾場合的時候，Hertfordshire女侯爵和威爾特郡和Warwick女伯爵做的第一件事就是向王后陛下恭賀新王子和公主的出世，而王后陛下做的第一件事就是恭賀 她們身份的晉升！還有和 王后陛下很親密的公主殿下也如此做！

整個都鐸王室都一副樂也 融融的樣子！

所有人都 摸不著頭腦！

只有國王亨利、珍王后 、 珍班納和伊莉莎白班納清楚到底發生了甚麼事……

六個月前

當珍王后故意洩露兩位班納小姐都有心上人，只是 她們門戶過低，又沒有嫁妝 ， 難以成事，並 引誘國王陛下和她打賭：到底兩位班納小姐會不會 被國王陛下給的榮華富貴吸引，進而放棄心上人，成為國王陛下的情婦？

於是就有了那兩次所謂的單獨召見！

當國王陛下向珍班納小姐提出要她成為他的情婦時： 珍班納 回答說：「雖然您是妾的國王和主人，也是除了妾已故父親外，妾最尊敬的男人，但是王后陛下也是妾的王后和女主人，更是妾的救命恩人，對妾有知遇之恩；現在您的要求等於要妾在您們之中選擇一位來效忠，妾不管選誰，結果都要背叛另一位，妾實在做不出這樣的選擇；陛下，妾選第三個選擇，求您賜死妾吧！」

國王陛下沉默了，揮一揮手，在帳子後步出了王后陛下，珍王后說：「求陛下開恩，珍小姐是妾身邊少數信得過的人，求陛下不要從妾身邊奪走她！」

珍班納 又說：「王后陛下才是陛下最愛的人，相信陛下也不希望有人背叛她吧！」

國王陛下又問：「珍小姐，妳是不是有了心上人，才拒絕孤？」

珍班納 又 回答說：「 妾的確曾經有個心上人，但妾和他並不受他身邊的人祝福，妾和他已經沒可能了！」

國王陛下終於說：「珍，這一局，妳勝了！不過孤有條件，在孤有生之年，珍小姐不能嫁給任何人！」他揮一揮手示意珍班納退下了。

接着， 國王陛下向 伊莉莎白 班納小姐提出要她成為他的情婦時： 伊莉莎白 班納回答說：「雖然您是妾的國王和主人，也是除了妾已故父親外，妾最尊敬的男人，但是王后陛下 和公主殿下 也是妾的 夫人 和女主人，更是妾的救命恩人，對妾有知遇之恩； 妾是恩怨分明的人，向來以德報德，答應您就等於背叛她們，等於以德報怨，妾不能做這樣的事；而且妾已故父親一直希望妾能成為某個人的妻子，而不是情婦 ，因此您的要求，妾不能答應 ，妾不想不孝！陛下 ，妾選第三個選擇，求您賜死妾吧！」

國王陛下沉默了，揮一揮手，在帳子後步出了王后陛下，珍王后說：「求陛下開恩，伊莉莎白班小姐是 瑪麗公主 身邊少數信得過的人，求陛下不要從 她 身邊奪走她！」

伊莉莎白班納又說：「公主殿下是陛 下深 愛的女兒，相信陛下也不希望有人背叛她吧！」

國王陛下又問：「 伊莉莎白 小姐，妳是不是有了心上人，才拒絕孤？」

伊莉莎白 班納又回答說：「妾的確曾經有個心上人， 而且那個人對妾的一家有大恩，妾身無長物，無法報答他，只能在心裏感激他！」

國王陛下終於說：「珍、伊莉莎白，這一局，妳們勝了！ 不過孤有條件，在孤有生之年，伊莉莎白小姐不能嫁給任何人！」 」他揮一揮手示意伊莉莎白班納退下了。

珍王后跪下說：「陛下，您若要情婦服侍，妾不會嫉妒，只求陛下不要從妾和公主的女官中選擇！」

今天

Hertfordshire女侯爵和威爾特郡和Warwick女伯爵向各自的女主人請了假回家！

國王送給班納姊妹的房子

班納夫人、Sir Edward  ＆ Lady  Gardiner of Lambton 都在等待班納姊妹回家，解釋一切！

班納三姊妹乘坐陛下們賜給她們的馬車回到家，進了門後，班納夫人和嘉丁納夫人立刻上前幫忙脫掉她們的斗篷！待她們坐下來後，Sir Edward立刻問：「妳們曾起誓不會破壞別人的婚姻，為什麼國王陛下會封妳們為貴族？」班納夫人和嘉丁納夫人都看向她們！

珍班納和伊莉莎白班納立刻說：「神是我們的見證，我們沒有當國王陛下的情婦，至於他為甚麼會封我們為貴族，那是他和王后陛下的決定；我們事先是不知道的！不過是 有條件的，國王陛下有生之年，我們不能嫁給任何人！」

班納夫人馬上昏倒！

把班納夫人放上主臥室的床後， Sir Edward ＆ Lady Gardiner 問：「只是受封的妳們不能嫁給任何人，瑪麗和吉蒂（嘉芬）是可以嫁的吧？」

珍班納和伊莉莎白班納點頭！

瑪麗馬上說：「妾 很 享受現在的工作，沒有打算嫁人！」

嘉丁納夫人說：「那麼賓利先生和達西先生怎麼辦？」

珍班納和伊莉莎白班納回答說：「時機過了，他們才想求婚，我們那有辦法！他們願意等，就等吧，不願意，那就算了！」

此時，侍女送上名片，是費之威廉上校；伊莉莎白馬上說：「馬上請他進來！」

費之威廉上校進大廳後，眾人介紹和行禮後，上校說：「 Sir Edward 、 Lady Gardiner ，可否讓在下和Hertfordshire夫人和威爾特郡和Warwick夫人單獨談談？」

Sir Edward 看看珍和伊莉莎白，點點頭！進了房間！

上校說：「Hertfordshire夫人和威爾特郡和Warwick夫人，在下有事相求，您們應該知道在下的表姊妹安狄寶小姐吧，因為她的身體變差了，所以她的母親嘉芙蓮夫人在逼在下的表弟達西盡快娶她的女兒過門，但安小姐和達西對對方都 沒意思，因此在下想求您們發出邀請函，邀請安小姐到宮廷，好讓她能避開她母親的威逼！」

珍和伊莉莎白沉沉回答說：「宮廷的女主人仍是王后陛下，要發出邀請函也只能由她發出！」

上校說：「對不起，在下誤會了您們！」

她們說：「你不是第一個，不過你的請求，我們會轉達給王后陛下的！」

於是遠在 Kent的羅新斯莊園和在德比郡的彭百里莊園收到了王后陛下的邀請函：邀請安狄寶小姐和佐珍娜達西小姐到宮廷！


	10. 十

Kent，羅新斯莊園 

詹金森太太小心翼翼的走進安狄寶小姐的寢室，小聲說：「倫敦來了信。」 

安小姐皺眉，說：「甚麼事要妳這樣小心避開人？而且倫敦來了信有甚麼奇怪的？」 

詹金森太太小心關上房門，小聲說：「是宮廷來的！」 

安小姐眉頭舒展，說：「上校表哥辦到了！我可以離開這裏了！」 

詹金森太太繼續小聲說：「可是，夫人那邊……」 

安小姐說：「信給我看看！」 

詹金森太太連忙把信交給安，她拆開代表王后陛下的火漆封印，展信閱讀，信上寫：「安狄寶小姐： 

聽聞妳是瑪麗公主殿下的女官威爾特郡和Warwick夫人伊莉莎白班納的朋友，也是Sir Lewis de Bourgh的繼承人，但因病一直都沒有來訪過倫敦，拜訪過國王陛下，現在本宮誠邀妳和妳的表妹佐珍娜達西小姐一起到倫敦，拜訪過國王陛下。 

至於妳的健康，妳不用擔心，本宮已經派出御用的醫生，還有馬車來羅新斯莊園迎接妳，他們只會比這封信晚一步到達！ 

而妳的表妹佐珍娜達西小姐將在倫敦等妳！請務必到來！ 

珍王后 

P.S. 如果有任何人企圖阻止妳來倫敦，請告知對方，這次旅程是皇家命令，不是普通的邀請！ 

安長舒一口氣，策劃這次旅程的人基本上各方面都想到了！ 

安吩咐詹金森太太：「把我出門用的衣服和物品儘快收拾好，我們要趕車！夫人問起就說我要去見佐珍娜！」 

此時，從安的寢室窗口看見一輛看上去很普通的馬車出現，是費之威廉上校的馬車！ 

安催促說：「詹金森太太，快，我們最好趁母親還沒有回來前，乘車離開！」 

待詹金森太太收拾好行李和安下樓到門口，車上的費之威廉上校主動打開車門，扶安上車，再扶詹金森太太上車後，立刻關上車門開車！ 

安發現車上有一個陌生人，費之威廉上校主動介紹說：「安小姐、詹金森太太，這位是御醫，Dr. John Frankish；Dr. John Frankish，安狄寶小姐、詹金森太太！」 

在馬車內行不了完整的禮，於是三人只是點頭示意！ 

在顧忌安的身體狀況下，馬車儘快的往倫敦去！ 

德比郡，彭百里莊園 

侍女送上一封信給佐珍娜達西小姐，說：「倫敦來了信。」 

佐珍娜問：「是兄長的信嗎？」 

侍女搖頭！ 

佐珍娜又問：「是伯爵夫人的信嗎？」 

侍女再搖頭！ 

佐珍娜索性自己拿起來看，驚訝說：「是宮廷來的！」她立刻拆開代表王后陛下的火漆封印，展信閱讀，信上寫：「佐珍娜達西小姐： 

聽聞妳是瑪麗公主殿下的女官威爾特郡和Warwick夫人伊莉莎白班納的朋友，也是大曼徹斯特伯爵的甥女，但因年幼一直都沒有來訪過倫敦宮廷，拜訪過國王陛下，現在本宮誠邀妳和妳的表姐安狄寶小姐一起到倫敦，拜訪過國王陛下。 

至於安狄寶小姐的健康，妳不用擔心，本宮已經派出御用的醫生，還有馬車到羅新斯莊園迎接她！ 

而妳的表姐安狄寶小姐將在倫敦等妳！請務必到來！ 

珍王后 

P.S. 本宮會派人通知妳的兄長，妳的到來！ 

佐珍娜對侍女說：「通知安涅斯雷太太，把我出門用的衣服和物品儘快收拾好，我們要趕車！通知車伕，我要緊急用車！」 

過了一會兒，安涅斯雷太太和車伕都準備好，佐珍娜和安涅斯雷太太上車，佐珍娜催促要儘快！ 

倫敦，達西先生住處 

門房報告說：「達西先生，有一位小姐來訪！」 

達西皺眉，小姐們按規矩是不能上門拜訪單身紳士的！ 

門房再報告說：「這位小姐自稱姓班納！」 

達西馬上說：「馬上請她進來！」 

門房宣佈說：「威爾特郡和Warwick夫人！」走進來並脫下斗篷帽子的是伊莉莎白班納！ 

達西馬上站起來行禮，說：「伊莉莎白小姐，不，威爾特郡和Warwick夫人！」 

伊莉莎白也回了禮！ 

達西冷冷問：「妳怎麼一個人來了，萬一國王陛下誤會，怎麼辦？」 

伊莉莎白沉沉回答說：「那由得他誤會好了，反正我的女主人仍是瑪麗公主殿下，不是他！」 

達西驚訝問：「妳不是選了國王陛下做主人嗎？」 

伊莉莎白沉沉回答說：「不是！我仍是公主殿下的maid of honor！」maid字咬的很重！ 

達西冷靜下來，說：「對不起，在下誤會了您！那麼妳來是為了甚麼？」 

伊莉莎白回答說：「我來是通知您，您的表哥費之威廉上校求王后陛下發邀請函，邀請您的妹妹達西小姐和您的表姊妹狄寶小姐到倫敦宮廷！她們應該已經在來這路上了！」 

達西冷靜說：「費之威廉他終於出手了，為了一勞永日的解決在下和狄寶小姐的麻煩！但佐珍娜才剛成年，在下還不想她進入倫敦社交界，更不要提宮廷了！」 

伊莉莎白沉沉回答說：「這是王后陛下的命令，而且只請狄寶小姐一個，嘉芙蓮夫人一定會擔心的，對嗎？」 

達西無語！ 

伊莉莎白說：「好了，消息妾帶來了，妾要回去覆命了！」 

達西再問：「妳真的不打算離開宮廷？」 

伊莉莎白繼續沉沉回答說：「妾愛您！因為您無條件幫助我們家，也不介意妾沒有嫁妝！但您知道國王陛下不用妾和妾的姐姐做情婦的條件是甚麼嗎？在他有生之年，我們不能嫁給別人！如果在那一天後，您對妾的感情仍在，妾就嫁給您！可是，您已經二十八歲了，您還能等待嗎？」 

達西靜靜說：「在下仍能等，只要您愛在下，在下就能繼續等！」 

倫敦，宮中，育嬰房 

Margaret Bryan夫人發現新公主Margaret發高熱，就找了Dr. Linacre診治，又報告了兩位陛下，但一切都沒有用，Margaret公主還是在珍王后懷中停止了呼吸！珍王后、瑪麗公主、伊莉莎白小姐哭成淚人！ 

國王亨利安慰說：「大約是主喜歡Margaret，所以提早召回她！」他在心裏慶幸不是任何一位王子有事！ 

兩位陛下詢問Dr. Linacre原因，他回答：「通常雙胞胎，其中一個會因為在母體吸收營養不足，導致早夭！」 


	11. 十一

倫敦，宮中，育嬰房

珍王后聽完Dr. Linacre的報告後，就覺得腹中一痛、眼前一黑、接着就失去意識了！國王亨利馬上接着自家王后，這種事他做過很多次，以前……不行，他不能想以前！以前他是歐洲最英俊的王子，現在他的腰圍……雖然珍已經多次請他做運動，但他的腿腳總是痛！

在他強忍腿痛的情況下，他連忙抱起珍到隔壁的王后寢宮，進到內室，他把珍放在大床上，讓 Dr. Linacre和侍女們檢查她的情況……

至於他，有貼心的侍從 湯馬斯 Culpeper馬上推上椅子給他坐下來 ！

瑪麗和伊莉莎白都追着他們進了王后寢宮內室，等待診斷結果！

在眾人的目光下，Dr. Linacre在侍女們的幫助下，宣佈結論：「陛下，王后陛下又懷上孩子了，不過這胎並不穩健，臣想王后陛下需要 臥床養胎，不能下床，直到好轉！」

亨利點頭同意，說：「那就照做，瑪麗、Hertfordshire夫人、Hertford夫人、 克倫威爾 夫人 、Dr. Linacre ，孤就將王后交給 你 們，務必母子俱保！ 伊莉莎白，聽從Bryan夫人的話，好好學習，減少妳的繼母和姐姐的負擔！ 」

公主殿下、伊莉莎白 小姐、 侍女們和 Dr. Linacre 彎身行禮，說：「是！」

亨利在眾侍從的撐扶下，回到自家寢宮，睡在自己的大床上，腦海不停想着今天發生的一切！

傍晚，倫敦城門

有兩輛馬車趕在城門關上前進城，一輛前往達西家在倫敦的房屋，另一輛前往 大曼徹斯特伯爵在倫敦的住處！

達西家

費之威廉達西在自家大廳走來走去，等待着門房的消息！

最後，門房宣佈：「先生，達西小姐！」

走進房的正是佐珍娜達西小姐！

兩兄妹同時說：「佐珍娜！」「兄長！」

兄妹擁抱對方！

費之威廉達西說：「妳的房間，我已命人打掃乾淨；我還命人按照妳的尺寸，做了新的衣裳，妳要 覲見國王和王后，會需要它們的！」

佐珍娜說：「謝謝兄長！」

費之威廉又說：「一路上，風塵僕僕，妳和 安涅斯雷太太先去更衣休息，有事明天再說！」

大曼徹斯特伯爵的住處

門房通報：「爵爺們、夫人，費之威廉上校、狄寶小姐和御醫，Dr. John Frankish！」

大曼徹斯特伯爵說：「你們終於到了，夫人，妳可以放心了吧！」

伯爵夫人說：「但不知安的身體可承擔的了？」

安狄寶小姐說：「不管怎樣，都好過獨身老死在 羅新斯或被迫嫁給不愛的人！」

眾人急忙說：「安！」「狄寶小姐！」

夫人問：「Dr. Frankish，狄寶小姐的身體怎樣？」

Dr. Frankish回答：「狄寶小姐的情況還好，只是有點疲倦！」

夫人對安 說：「妳的房間，我已命人打掃乾淨；我還命人按照妳的尺寸，做了新的衣裳，妳要覲見國王和王后，會需要它們的！」

安回答：「謝謝舅舅和舅母！」

伯爵說：「妳平安就好了！ 一路上，風塵僕僕，妳和 詹金森 太太先去更衣休息，有事明天再說！ Dr. Frankish，你的房間，我們也準備好了！ 」

伯爵又對費之威廉上校說：「你來書房一談！」

書房

伯爵問：「你打算怎樣應付你的姑姑？我的孩子！」

上校回答說：「孩兒和達西奈她不何，但如果是您， 是更高的貴族、 甚至是王族 ，她就奈您們不何了！」

伯爵 又說：「事情未必如你所願， 今天 宮中傳出消息：王后不適，內廷事務由公主殿下處理！」

上校又回答說：「這樣就夠了！國王不會容忍他看重的人受到傷害，而嘉芙蓮夫人最愛侮辱人！我現在擔心的是，萬一嘉芙蓮夫人惹得龍顏大怒，國王或許會遷怒我們家，特別是您，我們家的領導！」

伯爵擺擺說：「不要擔心為父，國王或許會遷怒我們家，但我還有你的母親，她可是公爵的女兒，她的娘家可不是擺設！我反而擔心你的前程會受到影響！」

上校又回答說：「必要時，我去娶個外國女繼承人就是了！總之，安值得一個自由選擇的機會！」

Kent ，羅新斯莊園

現在的羅新斯莊園正面臨狂風暴雨，從村子回來的嘉芙蓮夫人發現自己的女兒安失蹤了，大怒的她正在審問羅新斯的下人！

最後，門房承受不住壓力，說出在安小姐乘的車上，好像有費之威廉上校！

嘉芙蓮夫人聯想起最近發生的事，判定是自己的兄長大曼徹斯特伯爵在搞鬼；他和他 的 夫人一直反對達西娶安，反而支持費之威廉上校娶安！現在他們還帶走安，在未得她的同意之下！

嘉芙蓮夫人立刻決定乘車前往倫敦兄長的住處， 搞清楚一切事情！

倫敦，諾福公爵湯馬斯侯活的住處

湯馬斯侯活正在和長子Surrey伯爵亨利侯活相討，怎樣從西摩爾家族手中奪回國王的寵愛，即 是 權力 ！

雖然珍王后和瑪麗公主都信奉天主教，但王子們都被國王洗腦；而且有王后的支持，西摩爾家把別的家族都擠到一旁，除了深受國王的寵愛的薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登和埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯 克倫威爾 外！

最後，他們決定還是用老方法：向國王獻美！在他們家族中選出一位美女獻給國王做情婦！

至於，在宮中流傳說是國王情婦的班納姊妹，家中毫無根基，又沒有兄弟，根本不足為患！

最終，他們選中了德蒙侯活爵士的女兒嘉芬侯活小姐！


	12. 十二

倫敦，宮中 ， 國王 寢宮

坐在椅子上的 國王亨利，和好友 薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登 在聊 關於王后懷胎不穩的事！

此時，侍從 湯馬斯 Culpeper 通報 Surrey伯爵亨利侯活 覲見！

國王 亨利 說：「宣！」

Surrey伯爵亨利侯活 進來行禮，說：「陛下、閣下！」

查理斯布蘭登 起身回禮，說：「 Surrey 爵 爺！」

亨 利侯活 對 國王說：「 臣有個 堂妹，剛滿十七， 臣想介紹 給 王后陛下，為她謀個好前程，但王后陛下身體不適… … 」

國王想了想，想通 Surrey 的想法，說：「宣進來吧！」

湯馬斯 Culpeper 通報：「嘉芬侯活小姐！」

走進來的確是一位美女， 而且基本禮儀也過的去， 但想到珍的身體不宜受刺激，瑪麗 又是珍的 支持者，那麼只能選伊莉莎白了！

國王說：「 侯活小姐 ，暫時先到伊莉莎白的屋子侍候，等王后的身體 好些， 再另作安排！ 」

Surrey 知道這事急不來，也不反對！

於是事情就定下了， 嘉 芬侯活 到 伊莉莎白小姐的屋子侍候！

王后寢宮

不過，這個到處都是耳目的宮中，怎麼可能有秘密！

威爾特郡和Warwick 夫人 在外室把 伊莉莎 白小姐的屋子多了一名新女官的事小聲告知 瑪麗 公主 殿下！

瑪麗 皺眉，吩咐眾女官，不要開口告知 王后陛下！ 接着就去代珍王后處理內廷的事務，在 威爾特郡和Warwick 夫人的幫助下！

傍晚， 達西家

佐珍娜達西小姐 和 安涅斯雷太太 已經換好新衣裳，等待馬車準備好，就出發前往宮廷！

大曼徹斯特伯爵的住處

安狄寶小姐 和 詹金森 太太 已經換好新衣裳，等待馬車準備好，就出發前往宮廷！

倫敦，宮中 ，宴會廳

侍衛宣報 ：「國王陛下、公主殿下、伊莉莎白小姐！」

眾貴族彎腰行禮！

待三位王族走到最前，國王陛下坐在正中偏右的位置，偏左 一向留給珍王后，但現在是吉的，接着 公主殿下坐在 右邊的椅子， 伊莉莎白小姐 坐在 左 邊的椅子 ！

侍衛 開始 宣報 新來宮廷的貴族或紳士或小姐 ：「 安狄寶小姐、 達西 先生、 佐珍娜達西小姐……」

安、 達西、 佐珍娜 按照大曼徹斯特伯爵夫婦給他們惡補的宮廷禮儀來彎腰、屈膝行禮！

國王陛下點點頭，表示滿意，並叫他們起身， 和大家一起 享受宴會！

音樂家開始演奏跳舞的音樂，眾貴族開始跳舞 ！

乘着這個機會， 費之威廉上校走到安面前，做第一個邀請她跳舞的紳士！

至於佐珍娜，誰也想不到第一個邀請她跳舞的貴族竟是國王陛下！ 達西本來用眼神嚇阻想要請 佐珍娜跳舞的紳士，但這樣反而給了國王陛下機會去邀請她跳舞！畢竟 國王陛下前來邀請， 達西 也反被嚇呆了！

於是趁着 國王陛下 不注意的期間， 費之威廉 達西 便去 邀請 威爾特郡和Warwick夫人 伊莉莎白班納跳 兩支 舞！

而嘉芬侯活小姐也被 湯馬斯 Culpeper 邀請跳了兩支舞！

在安是 羅新斯莊園的女繼承人的消息一傳出，便有很多貴族和紳士邀請她跳舞，即使安的病容 掩蓋了她的美貌！

在佐珍娜和 國王陛下 跳完兩支舞後，佐珍娜便被很多企圖討好 國王陛下 的貴族和紳士邀請她跳舞， 達西 也嚇阻不了！

在和 費之威廉 達西 跳完 兩支 舞後， 威爾特郡和Warwick夫人伊莉莎白班納 當晚便 沒 再跳舞，轉為照顧腿痛復發的 國王陛下 ！

最後在 大曼徹斯特伯爵夫婦的 護航下，安和佐珍娜才不至於整晚跳舞，一點食物都沒下肚子！

最後 國王陛下還問 達西： 佐珍娜可否留下做瑪麗 公主殿下的女官，這樣她就可以和 威爾特郡和Warwick夫人伊莉莎白班納做伴；而 國王陛下還保證瑪麗 公主 是非常虔誠的教徒，不會讓侍女做任何人的情婦！

國王陛下說到這個份上，費之威廉 達西明白國王是拿他兩個最重要的人做條件，只好答應，但達西也提出自己的條件：請國王陛下在宮廷安排一個位置給他，好讓他能近距離看顧她們！ 國王陛下答應了 ！國王陛下召來薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登，命 達西 先跟隨他學習，日後再進內閣！

整個宴會，可以說是賓主盡歡，除了 國王陛下 的腿痛！

某天後

大曼徹斯特伯爵 在倫敦 的住處

門房聽見有人用力拍門，急忙看是誰！

看了後，馬上通報給 伯爵 和夫人知道！

羅新斯 莊園 的 嘉芙蓮 狄寶 夫人 來了！

大曼徹斯特爵爺吩咐下人說：「終於來了！讓她進來！」

嘉芙蓮 狄寶 夫人 一進來，就大聲叫喊說：「兄長，把安交出來！」

爵爺 和夫人 說：「 嘉芙蓮 ，妳的禮儀都去那裏了？」

嘉芙蓮夫人還是說 ：「 兄長，把安交出來！」

此時， 安狄寶小姐 終於出來了！

爵爺 和夫人說：「 安，回房間，這事由我們處理好了！」

安 回答說：「舅舅、舅母，您們已經幫妾很多了，妾不能總是倚賴您們！請借書房一用！」

安對 嘉芙蓮夫人說：「母親，我們私下一談吧！」

嘉芙蓮夫人說：「妳甚麼都不用說，快點收拾行李，跟為母回 羅新斯 ！」

安繼續對 嘉芙蓮夫人說：「夫人，妾已經覲見過國王陛下了，算是正式在社交界出道了！ 可以自由婚嫁了！ 」

嘉芙蓮夫人 再 說：「 那又怎樣，妳已經和 達西 訂婚了，不用參加 社交界，快跟 為母回 羅新斯！」

安回答說：「夫人，妳明明知道，妾和 達西 都對對方沒有愛情，更沒有正式 訂婚 ！為什麼妳還要苦苦相逼？」

嘉芙蓮夫人沒有回答，她揚起手，想要打安一巴掌；但被 費之威廉上校 攔了下來！

此時，一道聲音響起：「真是又失禮又野蠻的女人，大曼徹斯特爵爺，你怎會有個這樣的妹妹？」

聲音的主人走進來，是國王陛下！

大曼徹斯特爵爺夫婦和屋內眾人都彎腰屈膝行禮，除了只見過國王陛下一次的嘉芙蓮夫人！

嘉芙蓮夫人大聲問：「你是誰，誰給你權力管我家的事？」

國王陛下怒極反笑，說：「嘉芙蓮夫人，當然是神給孤權力，君權神授，而且何止妳家，英格蘭和愛爾蘭，還有威爾斯，孤都有權去管！」

嘉芙蓮夫人對着大曼徹斯特爵爺大聲問：「兄長、 費之威廉 ，你們以為找個演員來就能嚇跑我？」

大曼徹斯特爵爺夫婦和 費之威廉上校 都對國王陛下跪認錯！

國王陛下再對 大曼徹斯特爵爺 說：「 你怎會有個這樣的妹妹？」

大曼徹斯特爵爺 膽戰心驚回答說：「是臣和臣父母的錯，寵壞了她！」

國王陛下說：「只要你和安小姐願意，你們可以沒有這樣的家人！」

大曼徹斯特爵爺和安互看一眼，回答說：「請陛下寬恕她一次吧！」

國王陛下滿意說：「好，這一次孤就饒恕她，但是作為條件，安小姐的婚事，孤要管上一管，而且為了保障安小姐能順利和她喜歡的人成婚，嘉芙蓮夫人要到倫敦塔一遊，直到安小姐的婚禮完成！」

嘉芙蓮夫人 還 想要大聲叫喊，馬上就有侍衛擁上，拖走她 ！


	13. 十三

大曼徹斯特伯爵在倫敦的住處

等到 嘉芙蓮夫人的叫喊聲聽不到的時候，大曼徹斯特爵爺夫婦和屋內眾人才在國王陛下的示意下小心翼翼的站起來！

大曼徹斯特爵爺小心翼翼問國王陛下：「陛下，究竟有甚麼要事使您駕臨寒舍？」國王們 可 不輕易離宮，以免遭到刺殺！

國王亨利說：「弧聽到 費之威廉上校和達西先生說起：「按照時日計算，嘉芙蓮 狄寶 夫人就要來到倫敦了，安小姐會有危險！要想想怎樣應付她！」孤看見達西小姐也是一臉驚懼的樣子，孤就主動請纓參加到了拯救安小姐的計劃了！因此才及時來到汝家！不過最後還是費之威廉上校 手腳靈活，才能及時攔住剛才那一掌！安小姐，妳要好好感謝上校和達西先生哦！ 」

大曼徹斯特爵爺夫婦和屋內眾人都彎腰屈膝行禮，感謝國王陛下出手相助！

國王陛下 說：「大曼徹斯特爵爺、夫人，如果安小姐遇上了她的結婚對象，孤希望孤會被第一時間通知！」

大曼徹斯特爵爺夫婦和安小姐同聲答覆：「這是我們的榮幸！」

國王陛下在 費之威廉上校 和侍衛們護送下轉身離開，大曼徹斯特爵爺夫婦和屋內眾人都彎腰屈膝行禮送行！

大曼徹斯特夫人拍拍心口，說：「真是嚇壞妾了，妾剛才以為要和嘉芙蓮一起到倫敦塔一遊了！」

大曼徹斯特爵爺伸手扶好自己的夫人，說：「都是 Col.（上校）和 費之 （達西）的問題，讓國王陛下知道，卻不事先通知我們！」

安愧疚說：「對不起，舅舅和舅母，都是因為妾的問題，才連累到您們受到驚嚇！」

大曼徹斯特爵爺夫婦揮揮手說：「這不關妳的事，是我、甚至妳的外公沒有教好妳的母親，才導致她這樣目中無人，連國王陛下都敢開罪！現在妳的婚事有國王陛下撐腰，連我也做不了主了！那麼妳一定要討好國王陛下，免得他把妳嫁給財富獵人或胡亂嫁給誰！」

安回答說：「妾明白！」

宮中，國王寢宮

國王亨利問：「 費之威廉上校 、 達西先生 ，忙孤就幫了，你們打算怎樣報答孤呢？」

上校 和 達西 說：「臣等會努力為陛下效命！」

國王亨利說：「好極了！你們先退下吧！」

等他們退下後，亨利在 侍從 湯馬斯 Culpeper撐扶下走到王后寢宮 。

守門的侍女是克倫威爾夫人，即伊莉莎白西摩爾，珍王后的妹妹 ，還有瑪麗公主的新女官 佐珍娜達西小姐 。她 們 看見國王亨利駕臨，就屈膝行禮，並通報國王陛下來了！

亨利直入內室， 湯馬斯 Culpeper 就留在外室；內室的瑪麗公主正在唸書給臥床的珍王后聽，而侍女們正在刺繡！

她們一看見國王陛下來了，就起來向亨利屈膝行禮！

亨利揮揮手示意她們離開，內室就剩下全國最尊貴的夫妻！

珍王后想坐起來行禮，但被亨利阻止！

亨利說：「親愛的珍，今天妳可有覺得舒服點？」

珍說：「回陛下，妾今天覺得舒服點了！也能吃點東西，不再吐那麼多了！」

亨利說：「那就好了！陪孤談一會兒吧！」

珍說：「聽說陛下今天從一位野蠻的母親手上救下一位小姐？」

亨利回答說：「這個宮廷真是一點秘密都沒有！孤把那位野蠻的母親關到倫敦塔了，罪名是對孤和孤的臣子不敬！」

珍說：「噢！竟然有人膽敢對陛下不敬！」

這對全國最尊貴的夫妻這一談就談到了很多東西，甚至談到吃晚餐的時候，亨利都在王后寢宮外室吃，沒有到飯廳吃！

因為珍王后懷胎不穩，需要長期臥床休息，所以國王亨利根本就沒有心思找情婦！

於是侯活家族獻出的美女嘉芬侯活小姐常常都是在伊莉莎白小姐的屋子侍候，很少見到國王亨利，反而亨利的侍從 湯馬斯 Culpeper還常常來找她聊天 ！

而同樣被視為國王新情婦人選的佐珍娜達西小姐也是一天到晚在 瑪麗 公主的屋子侍候或守在王后寢宮的門前，但國王亨利到王后寢宮，一向都是直入內室，很少留意守門的侍女，更不要說聊天了！

由於國王亨利全 心放在懷胎不穩的珍王后身上，因此國家的運作就落在西摩爾家族和深受國王的寵愛的薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登和埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾身上，形成三分天下的局勢！

至於其他家族，包括侯活家族都被擠到一旁！

至於安狄寶小姐的婚事，由於很多貴族和紳士都因為安是羅新斯莊園的女繼承人，才接近她，而不是喜歡她本人，因此安已經拒絕了很多求婚！最後，Bath伯爵莊恩 （約翰）Bourchier 向她求婚！這個求婚對象是她收到身份最高的求婚對象！出於報復母親 嘉芙蓮夫人的心態，安答應了他的求婚！

雖然這個對象已經有過 兩 任妻子和繼承人，而且年紀大 她15年 ，但安反而對他很滿意，因為這表示她沒有為丈夫生繼承人的壓力，等年老丈夫去世，她就自由了！

當大曼徹斯特伯爵把安的這個決定稟報國王亨利，亨利也認為 Bath伯 爵的身份足夠配的起安，只是年紀較大， 而且已經有 繼承人； 亨利 為安覺得有點可惜，一朵鮮花配一頭老牛！

安的家族有人嘗試勸安挑選另一個年齡合適的對象，但安拒絕了，因為不可能要國王亨利一輩子關着 嘉芙蓮夫人，所以安必須找一個在身份上能壓制嘉芙蓮夫人的夫婿！而 莊恩Bourchier 乃是 伯 爵之身，對付嘉芙蓮夫人全無問題！

而且 Bath 爵爺自己就很富有，不會貪圖羅新斯莊園，於是安心安理得接受他的求婚！在有關婚約的法律文件上寫下：羅新斯莊園在兩夫妻都去世後會歸於安的長子，如果安只有一個女兒，就歸於安的女兒！還有，婚約文件的見證人是國王亨利，這樣即使 Bath 爵爺的其他後代也沒法推翻！

半個月後

國王亨利為 Bath 爵爺和安舉行盛大的婚禮，觀禮的除了安的大部分親友，還有國王全家，而且國王亨利還取代了安的舅舅大曼徹斯特伯爵擔當父親的角色，帶安走進教堂，再把安交到 Bath 爵爺手上！

因為安還是希望母親嘉芙蓮夫人能夠出席她的婚禮，於是就求亨利提早放出嘉芙蓮夫人，但是當牧師儀式性的詢問有沒有人反對這宗婚事時，嘉芙蓮夫人就大聲叫喊反對，說甚麼要把安嫁給達西和大曼徹斯特伯爵竟然容許這宗婚事！

在場的所有貴族、紳士和小姐們都驚呆了，竟然有人反對國王支持的婚事，他們紛紛看向國王，亨利的臉色果然黑過鍋底，只有珍王后敢緊緊拉住他的手， 大曼徹斯特爵爺馬上掩上嘉芙蓮夫人的嘴巴！

但是都太晚了，國王亨利大罵嘉芙蓮夫人：「女人，妳是在主的屋子內， 在主的面前竟然如此無禮，侍衛呀，給孤把這個瘋婦拖走，關到倫敦塔！」

最後，侍衛拖走嘉芙蓮夫人時，還得向一位小姐借一塊手帕塞住嘉芙蓮夫人的嘴巴！這才制止了她的叫喊！

接着 婚禮在沒甚麼打擾下，順利完成了！

安狄寶小姐正式成為 Bath 伯 爵的合法妻子，成了 Bath 伯 爵夫人安 Bourchier ！

大約九個月後

在瑪麗、眾侍女和接生婦使用熱水和酒精幫助下，有了多次生產經驗的珍 ，還是苦撐了一天，才用對了力氣，產下了一個活的兒子！

在王后寢宮外等候消息的王后的兄弟——愛德華西摩爾聽到侍女宣佈王后產下了一個活的男孩時，馬上急往國王寢宮，向等待已久的國王亨利稟報這個好消息！

亨利聽到愛德華西摩爾稟報的消息，亨利馬上在 侍從 湯馬斯 Culpeper撐扶下 邊走邊下令，準備小王子的洗禮儀式和放煙花向人民宣佈好消息！

亨利 慢慢走 到王后寢宮後，侍女們已經打開外室門口，便直接進去了；接生婦抱出了已經用熱水和酒精清潔的小王子，給他的父親國王亨利抱！

在內室，瑪麗和眾侍女忙着用熱水和酒精清潔珍王后的疲倦的身體，珍雖然疲倦，但產下活的兒子的興奮支撐着她的精神，她在等待夫君亨利的抱孩子進來，讓她看一眼才放心入睡！

待她被瑪麗和眾侍女用熱水和酒精清潔完畢後，亨利果然抱着小王子進來給她看，說：「謝謝妳，給了孤這麼多的兒子！這次真的辛苦妳了，要妳臥床這麼多個月，來保存這個孩子！」

新王子洗禮當天，以教名莊恩（約翰）受洗，新王子正式被封為貝德福德公爵，即國王的五子，瑪麗再次被指定為新王子的教母！

珍王后和瑪麗公主乘着亨利老來得子的狂喜，向亨利請求給已故的瑪麗生母（嘉芬王后）去除威爾斯孀 居 王妃的稱號，改封另一個封號，例如甚麼女公爵或恢復她西班牙公主的稱號！

亨利知道自己錯待嘉芬，但他是國王，而國王是不能認錯的，他的自尊也不允許他認錯；他感激珍和瑪麗沒有要自己恢復嘉芬的王后封號，這樣做等於他認錯；他明白改封號是她們給他 的 下台階，於是就順勢下台了，改封嘉芬為Northumberland女公爵和在公眾場合稱她為西班牙公主 （The Infanta of Spain） ，爵位現在由瑪麗繼承 ，於是瑪麗繼成為 薩默塞特女公爵後，又成為Northumberland女公爵，是英格蘭首位雙女公爵！

於是，旁人也就明白亨利是終於 後悔在嘉芬生前錯待她！


	14. 十四

亨利乘着封了瑪麗為 雙女公爵，又大幅增加她的嫁妝；歐洲諸國也就明白 亨利有意為瑪麗尋找夫婿，紛紛找出國內適齡的單身皇族，派出大使到英格蘭向瑪麗求婚！而神聖羅馬帝國和法蘭西更乘機提出要和英格蘭結盟來聯手攻打對方！

但是亨利和珍並沒有對某一國的皇族有興趣；瑪麗已經三十一歲了，大多數適齡的外國單身皇族多數曾經娶妻和有了孩子，而亨利和珍不願瑪麗的孩子不能繼承其父的官爵，這樣一來瑪麗的選擇便很少了！

神聖羅馬帝國和法蘭西繼續提出要和英格蘭結盟來聯手攻打對方！而亨利的決定是派出自己的大使到神聖羅馬皇帝卡洛斯五世處，開出兩個很奇怪的條件，要卡洛斯五世達成，才答應和他結盟！

  1. 卡洛斯要為因為要做神職人員，所以已經起誓終身不娶的羅馬大使Eustace Chapuys向羅馬教皇求取正式豁免書，永遠允許Chapuys自由婚娶，   

  1. 卡洛斯要正式封Chapuys和他的繼承人們為Annecy公爵，賜Annecy為Chapuys和他的繼承人們的封地，即時生效！但必須允准Chapuys繼續留在英格蘭做羅馬大使，直到他退休！

對於這兩個奇怪的條件，雖然神聖羅馬皇帝卡洛斯有個連自己都覺得不可能的推測，但出於要迫切對法蘭西出兵，他同意了以上兩個條件！在英格蘭大使帶來的亨利八世的結盟書函上簽名蓋印！

不過，神聖羅馬皇帝卡洛斯也不是傻子，他馬上召回在英格蘭做大使的 Eustace  Chapuys ，要親自問他本人，到底發生甚麼事？

但是，在神聖羅馬帝國和西班牙都有自己人脈的 Chapuys ，在卡洛斯的召命來到英格蘭前，就已經收到消息了，同樣也不是傻子的他連忙求見亨利，亨利和珍同時接見的他，他們給了他一個選擇！

接着，卡洛斯的正式召命就來到了！而帶來召命的人將暫時接替他的大使職務！

從亨利和珍那裏知道真相後， Eustace  Chapuys 抱着必死的決心回國！

與此同時，亨利和珍為了增加勝利的把握，又發了兩封信給在神聖羅馬帝國的英格蘭大使，一封是亨利給英格蘭大使的，命他便宜行事，務必保住 Chapuys 的性命！另一封信是 瑪麗給卡洛斯的，是一封表妹寫給表兄的家書，不過必須要等到英格蘭、 神聖羅馬帝國和 法蘭西戰爭完結後才可給 卡洛斯， 內容是 ……

同一時間，另一方面

因為 亨利同意和神聖羅馬帝國結盟來攻打 法蘭西，所以 薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登被指定為英格蘭軍隊統帥、埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾為軍師、亨利改命費之威廉達西做克倫威爾助手；在亨利不在時，珍王后就被指定為攝政、國家的保護者和王子女們的守護者！

珍王后乘機從兄弟愛德華西摩爾手中奪得權力，但因為她的人緣很好，再加上這些年亨利有意無意的教授她怎樣令國家運作，她的執政被眾人喜歡和尊敬！

至於費之威廉上校和亨利的 侍從 湯馬斯 Culpeper 等都安排成了 亨利的近衛軍！

戰爭開始時，英格蘭在Surrey伯爵的領軍下損失了很多人力和物力，後來在亨利的軍事工程師Treviso的幫助下炸了 法蘭西的隧道， 英格蘭軍隊才攻進了 法蘭西的 Boulogne 城堡，才取得勝利！

可是， 軍師克倫威爾，還有其助手達西都進諫說： 法蘭西不會善罷干休，一定會打回來；而且神聖羅馬皇帝卡洛斯也不像是會和 英格蘭共患難的人，必須預防他背叛！

果然最終一切都成真了！

卡洛斯的軍隊企圖奪走了屬於英格蘭的船隻和財產，幸好亨利在克倫威爾和達西的建議下，額外預備了軍隊來保護英格蘭的船隻和財產，卡洛斯的陰謀才沒有得逞；而 法蘭西則召集大軍，要 亨利交還Boulogne，才答應簽訂和平條約！

因為沒有了卡洛斯這個強援，亨利無法單獨對抗已召集大軍的 法蘭西，他 被迫交還Boulogne，和 法蘭西 簽訂和平條約！在過去，亨利一定會為這雙重打擊而生氣，但現在，他收到消息， 法蘭西國王法蘭索瓦一世，他的長期朋友，有時的敵人，快要去世了！ 亨利生不起氣來，反而變得憂鬱和傷感！

同一時間，另一方面

在神聖羅馬帝國的英格蘭大使在 神聖羅馬皇帝卡洛斯派人驅逐他出境前，換上了偽裝親自帶人救出了被 卡洛斯軟禁的 Eustace  Chapuys ，並留下了 瑪麗寫給卡洛斯的家書，然後帶同所有明面上是 英格蘭的人 和 Chapuys 一同逃亡，他們一行人逃到一早預備好的開往 法蘭西的商船羣上，而 開往 英格蘭的 商船羣也同時開出，好混淆視聽！

當 卡洛斯收到英格蘭大使已經離開和 Chapuys 失蹤的 消息和 瑪麗寫的家書 後，他立刻把所有事聯繫起來，連忙下命要捉拿所有相關人士！有需要，可以開船去追！至於 瑪麗的家書，他想想，以後有機會再看 …… 因為 卡洛斯 這樣選擇，以致令他失去了瑪麗對他的所有親情和友誼！不過，這是後話！

同一時間，在 開往 法蘭西的商船上

因為還未出到公海，所以還沒安全！不過，看着帝國的土地越來越遠， Chapuys 長嘆一口氣，想自己縱橫政壇一生，卻兩次敗在 英格蘭國王亨利手裏，被他算計，真的是無語問蒼天！

此時，從船艙走出一個人，不對，正確來說，是三個人，但 Chapuys 只看得見 一個人—— 瑪麗，應該說是新娘裝扮的 英格蘭公主 瑪麗！另外兩個人 Chapuys 都認識，是 薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登和斯蒂芬加丁納主教！

布蘭登和加丁納主教都向英格蘭大使問道：「文件拿到手嗎？」

英格蘭大使說：「拿到手了！」

布蘭登和加丁納主教都鬆口氣！他們轉頭看向 瑪麗，她點點頭！

加丁納主教說：「此刻我們齊眾一堂，在上帝以及各位的見證下，參加 Eustace  Chapuys ， Annecy 公爵 和瑪麗，英格蘭、愛爾蘭和法蘭西公主， 薩默塞特 和Northumberland 女公爵 的神聖婚禮，若你們其中有人對他們的結合有任何質疑，那就請當場提出，不然就請永緘尊口！」

……

瑪麗說：「我，瑪麗，願 嫁與 Eustace 為夫，相知相許，無論開心或悲傷、富有或貧窮、疾病或健康，在床第間和面對一切，都盡量滿足他，至死不渝，我保證自己的誓言發自肺腑！」

加丁納主教說 ：「你們在教會面前宣佈你們的同意結合！求主在祂的公義堅定你們的同意和對你們充滿祝福！所有神結合的，人不能分開！阿孟！以聖父、聖子、聖靈之名，我宣佈二人結為合法夫妻！」

……

船上所有人拍掌！

此時，有人 拿着望遠鏡 高呼：「有西班牙戰船出現！」

布蘭登 說：「 叫所有船 拉 扯起帆，叫船長 們 全 速航行！ 向加萊駛去！ 還有，叫 他們現身！ 」

馬上 有人放煙火上天！

Chapuys 問：「他們 ? 難道是海 盜 ? 」

布蘭登 回答說：「不愧是 Chapuys 先生， 不， 公爵閣下 ！ 」

Chapuys 回答說：「公爵閣下太客氣了！」

全部的船隊 都扯開了帆，竟然都是 英格蘭海盜 船！ 還有 從公海趕到的 英格蘭 海盜 船！

兩邊的 船開始交 戰， 一時間竟難分上下！

直到西班牙船隊發現：指揮的船隻是在法蘭西船隊中；因為西法雙方剛剛簽訂和約，西班牙不好直接攻擊法蘭西船隻！就是西班牙指揮官這樣一遲疑，給了 Chapuys 等人的船隻可乘之機，偽裝成法蘭西船隊的英格蘭船隊們全部直駛往公海！海盜船隊也開始邊打邊往英格蘭方向 撤退 ！

當 Chapuys 等人的船隊駛到公海時，已經沒有英格蘭海盜船隊的掩護，因為他們分開了方向來撤退；當西班牙船隊追到追到公海，以為已經追到他們時，正要開炮擊沉他們；突然，又一隊船隊出現，西班牙船隊以為又是英格蘭海盜船隊，就掉以輕心，把重心都集中到包圍 Chapuys 等人的船上！

殊不知 ，當西班牙船隊開第一炮時， 新駛到的船隊也向他們 開炮！ 並且 扯開了帆！

原來是英格蘭和法蘭西的 聯合 戰 船隊 ！

因為 這裏是公海，又是西班牙船隊開第一 炮，所以破壞 法西 和約的責任就落在西班牙 頭 上！

而且西班牙船隊是 倉卒 出來，沒有集齊船隻、人馬和武器，現在反被聯合船隊包圍！

於是 Chapuys 等人的船隊又乘機離開，直駛往加萊了！

最後，由於法西簽訂了和約，而單憑英格蘭又不足力量對抗整個神聖羅馬帝國和西班牙，因此最終英法聯合戰船隊還是放走了西班牙戰船隊，當然是等到Chapuys等人的船隊駛走後很久才放的！

最 終，英格蘭 大使的船隊成功駛到 英屬加萊 城！

加萊 岸邊

英格蘭王 室和 法蘭西 王室 的成員能出現的都出現了，最先下船的是 加丁納主教、 薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登 和 英格蘭大使，最後才是一對新人—— Eustace  Chapuys 和瑪麗 ！

等他們上岸沐浴更衣後， Chapuys 和瑪麗 再在眾人祝福的情況下，在 加萊的大教堂重新舉行一次婚禮！這次將她交給 Chapuys 的不再是她的姑父 薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登 ，而是她的父親 英格蘭王亨利八世！

這一世， 雖然她不會成為英格蘭女王 ，但瑪麗都鐸終於能夠被 父親 英格蘭王亨利八世 親自送出嫁！


	15. 十五

英屬加萊 ，瑪麗公主婚房

神父們說：「以聖父、聖子及聖靈的名義 ，阿孟！全能永恆的主，賜予我們堅定的信念、希望和慈悲之心，讓吾等获汝之所應，爾施舍予世人、施愛予世人，耶穌基督，全能的主！」

瑪麗說：「阿孟！」她畫十字！

神父說：「殿下，我可否獻上給您的結婚禮物，它曾是嘉芬王后的舊物！」

瑪麗說：「謝謝您！」

門童說 ：「 Annecy 公爵閣下！」

瑪麗收好禮物！

眾人行禮！

Eustace  Chapuys 行禮說 ：「 吾妻 ！」

瑪麗行禮說 ：「 吾夫 ！」

Eustace 拿起瑪麗雙手，逐隻親吻 ！

正當雙方打算開口說些甚麼時；門呯一聲被強力打開！闖入者正是 代替Eustace為羅馬大使的人和他的侍衛！

羅馬大使說：「瑪麗公主，這宗結合不合法不合禮，因為新郎還是個神職人員，而且還是個罪犯！ Eustace  Chapuys ，你是被逮捕了！你被控最高的叛國罪！你將被運返羅馬受審！」他的 侍衛上前打算抓住Eustace！

就在瑪麗打算大叫喚人幫忙時，一聲 響起：「大使大人，你打算逮捕誰？控告誰？運誰回羅馬？」是國王亨利！

羅馬大使回答說：「陛下，此事是神聖羅馬帝國的內部事務，請您不要干涉！」說罷就要抓住Eustace！

國王亨利再說：「大使大人，你現在站在英格蘭的土地上，破壞的是孤的女兒的婚禮！你還說孤是干涉？」

察覺到亨利的隱隱怒意，羅馬大使小心翼翼回答說：「陛下，此事真的不能成，我主不會同意的！」

國王亨利再說：「大使大人，你主和教皇已經同意了，連文件都簽了！」亨利 從埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾手上拿過文件！

羅馬大使再小心翼翼回答說：「陛下，您手中的文件最多同意 Chapuys 結婚和封爵，並沒有同意他 迎娶瑪麗公主 ！」

國王亨利怒說：「大使大人，你主同意和孤聯盟，連文件都簽了，結果是在背後和法蘭西簽約，再打劫孤的財產！這次是他先不仁，孤才不義！ 而且 你主同意和不同意的事多了去！可惜這次孤可不能順他的意！」

羅馬大使雖然害怕亨利，但更怕自己的主人，於是說：「陛下， Chapuys 這個叛徒，您想要，我主可以給您；但瑪麗公主真的不能嫁給他，她可是我主的表妹，而 Chapuys 只是個平民，他配不上她 ！」

國王亨利怒極冷笑說：「大使大人，他配上或 配 不上她，是孤決定的，不是你主，她可是孤的女兒，是孤的百姓，不是你主的！」說完，揮手示意侍衛們上前拉走這羣羅馬人！

羅馬大使終於大聲叫：「陛下，我主不會容忍這次冒犯，您要小心西班牙的戰船；公主殿下，您值得更高貴的人； Chapuys ，你如果敢碰公主殿下一根頭髮，你就是個死人！你知道主人的脾氣的 ！」

國王亨利怒極冷笑對克倫威爾說：「將他們放進塔中！等查理斯 （卡洛斯） 的人來談判！命海軍全體戒備，還有和法蘭西海軍聯絡，準備作戰！」說完，帶上所有人轉身離開！

Eustace 叫住亨利，說：「陛下，這次是第三次，您勝過在下了！還有，謝謝您！」

亨利回答說：「三次是幸運數！還有，你和瑪麗生個大胖孫子給孤吧，這就是最好的謝禮！也是為了嘉芬，為她正名！瑪麗，孤真的很遺憾，沒能和妳的母親生個全兄弟給妳！」說完，這次是真的走了！

等所有人離開房間並關上門後，瑪麗抱緊Eustace，終於放聲大哭！

Eustace說：「 哭吧！ 哭吧！我 可憐的夫人！」

第二天

因為要備戰和保障安全，全部的英格蘭王室成員都分乘不同的 船離開，回英格蘭本土！回倫敦！

雖然知道神聖羅馬帝國將不會承認 Eustace  Chapuys 的 Annecy 公爵身份地位 ，但亨利還是命令眾人如此稱呼他！出於需要！

不久後，英格蘭，倫敦

全國上下都知道國王的長女瑪麗公主嫁給了一個前羅馬平民，一個沒有任何王族血統的新封公爵！全國上下都議論紛紛，好心的人就想，這一定是個愛情配 對 ；壞心的人就想國王亨利一定是擔心威爾斯親王愛德華的位置不穩，於是就要出身高貴的瑪麗公主嫁個前平民，好減低她繼承王位的認受性！

不管怎樣，神聖羅馬皇帝卡洛斯（查理斯）終於又派一個新大使來和亨利談判，好放出被關在倫敦塔的前羅馬大使和隨從人員！

當然，就如同被關的前大使預告般：卡洛斯這次派出了大批西班牙戰船前來，但當他們發現大批英格蘭和法蘭西的聯合海軍在英倫海峽附近守候，就沒再前進，只派出新大使和他的隨行人員上岸來談判！

最終結果是：卡洛斯會承認瑪麗和Eustace婚事，恢復 Eustace 的 Annecy 公爵身份地位和他和瑪麗的後代 Annecy 的繼承權， 同時保證 不會進攻 英格蘭， 換取亨利其中一個兒子娶他的或他盟友的女兒或姊妹、亨利放出前羅馬大使和隨從人員，換取Eustace和他和瑪麗的後代在所有地方的安全！包括在神聖羅馬帝國和西班牙的範圍！

雙方簽訂和約，並加上法蘭西 大使做見證人！和約簽訂後，西班牙戰船隊在英法海軍的監視下，駛回西班牙！

另一方面

這次出征和婚禮， 薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登、埃塞克斯伯爵湯馬斯克倫威爾、費之威廉達西、費之威廉上校和亨利的 侍從 湯馬斯 Culpeper ，還有斯蒂芬加丁納主教等都立了大功，國王亨利對他們各有封賞：布蘭登已經是公爵之身，就賞錢、克倫威爾就升為公爵、達西被封為彭百里的費之威廉爵士、上校被升為少將兼被封為 Lisle 子爵、 湯馬斯 Culpeper 被封為Sir  湯馬斯 of Bedgebury，加丁納升為大主教兼賞錢！

不過，Surrey伯爵就沒有這麼好運，因為這次出征法蘭西，他帶領的部隊損失慘重，他又給不出一個合理解釋，而且他在內閣又沒有甚麼好友，很快在單邊審訊後，他被判叛國罪，要被處死！而且其父Norfolk公爵，又因為臂章與懺悔者愛德華（一個過去的 英格蘭君主）的臂章 很相似， 他也被判叛國罪，要被處死！

於是，Norfolk家族只能把希望寄託在嘉芬侯活小姐身上，期望她能得寵，國王亨利會網開一面，赦免他們的死罪！

於是在嘉芬侯活小姐苦苦哀求下，伊莉莎白小姐被珍王后邀請住在宮中時，都會帶上她！國王亨利果然注意到她，在多次與她相見後（但沒有同床，因為亨利喜愛他的兩個珍！），亨利大約明白Norfolk家族的意思，就推遲了Norfolk父子的行刑日期，只是關他們在監獄！


	16. 十六

國王亨利雖然推遲了Norfolk父子的行刑日期，只是關他們在監獄 ，但是也不打算放他們出來，恢復他們的爵位，不然難以對其他大臣和死去的英格蘭士兵家屬交代！

同時，另一方面

珍王后的侍女Hertfordshire女侯爵珍班納小姐和瑪麗公主 的侍女 威爾特郡與Warwick女伯爵 伊莉莎白班納小姐收到自己最小 的 妹妹韋翰太太莉迪雅的家書，是一封報喪的書信，她的丈夫佐治韋翰上尉剛剛在英格蘭進攻法蘭西的戰爭中殉國， 莉迪雅成了帶着一雙女兒的寡婦，而國家給的憮恤金很少，不足以她們維持生計，現在 莉迪雅 求姊姊們給她找一份工作，來養家活口！

兩位班納小姐和 瑪麗公主 的 侍讀三妹瑪麗班納小姐商量後，就向珍王后稟報，說清楚 莉迪雅 的身世背景，請王后看看能不能安排她到那一位王子或王女的屋子裏工作！

珍王后想了想，擔心韋翰太太過於年輕，不懂得侍候王子或王女，於是決定安排她到自己的屋子裏侍候！

最後，韋翰太太莉迪雅在三姐瑪麗班納小姐惡補宮廷禮儀後，就被召進宮中成為珍王后最年青的侍女之一！而她的女兒們被放到小王子們的屋子和他們一起撫養！

三個月後

國王亨利終於厭倦了嘉芬侯活小姐（他們沒有同床，只是一 起玩樂！）， 開始漸漸疏遠她，打算找一個合適的人選，將她嫁過去，Norfolk家族於是起了大恐慌！

在這時，一直冷眼旁觀的湯馬斯Culpeper，Sir 湯馬斯 of Bedgebury，終於決定是時候入局，於是向亨利旁敲側擊，暗示一直仰慕嘉芬小姐，如果國王祝福的話，他希望求娶嘉芬小姐！

亨利正發愁該如何安排嘉芬的前途， Sir  湯馬斯 的求婚，亨利想正是想打瞌睡就有人送枕頭，於是同意 Sir  湯馬斯 向嘉芬求婚，但考慮到 Sir  湯馬斯 的身份求娶 Norfolk 家的女兒，他應該送份賀禮，同時也是為了安撫 Norfolk 家族，亨利召來埃塞克斯公爵湯馬斯克倫威爾，命他安排 冊封嘉芬侯活小姐為蘭貝斯女伯爵和賜婚Sir  湯馬斯 Culpeper ！

當消息一傳出， Norfolk 家族就穩定下來；因為 Sir  湯馬斯 Culpeper 是亨利的寵臣！

當舉行了冊封禮和婚禮後，亨利再送一份大禮，說：「如果蘭貝斯夫人（嘉芬）為Sir 湯馬斯 Culpeper產下兒子，就用Jure uxoris封Sir 湯馬斯為蘭貝斯伯爵！」

這一世 ，嘉芬侯活沒有成為英格蘭王后，終於成了 Culpeper 夫人，得到了快樂 ！

另一方面

亨利終於注意到珍王后的侍女之一，韋翰太太莉迪雅，並被她的美貌吸引，於是開始接近她；但莉迪雅還是深愛已故的丈夫，對國王的示好並不感興趣 ！

但多次見面後，莉迪雅提及到政府對已故或傷殘的士兵和他們的家屬的照顧並不足夠，就如她一般 貧窮 的家屬們，多不勝數；只是她比較命好，有兩個當貴族的姊姊，才能找到工作養家！

於是，國王和內閣開會時，就命他們想出照顧士兵和家屬的方案出來，他不想當他的士兵上戰場時，還要想着如果陣亡或傷殘後 ， 家裏有沒有 飯吃！

當政府改善對士兵和家屬的照顧後，百姓大大稱讚國王！亨利大喜，就封莉迪雅為Dame莉迪雅of Cheapside！

某天，隱居在行宮的瑪麗公主和夫婿Eustace被亨利召回倫敦宮廷，由於公主殿下的肥胖身材實在太過明顯，於是眾人都知道公主殿下懷上孩子了！

亨利大喜，說：「如果瑪麗產下兒子，就用 Jure  uxoris 封 Eustace 為 薩默塞特和Northumberland公爵！」

不過，這一年看似喜事多多，實際上亨利的身體正在快速衰弱，只是威爾斯親王愛德華實在過於年輕，亨利、珍王后命御醫保密，以免引致國家動盪！

九個月後 

懷胎的瑪麗公主終於到了產期，在珍王后親自帶 眾侍女 使用酒精和熱水 幫助 下，瑪麗 開始生產她的第一個孩子。

在侍女們和接生婦的幫助和珍王后的祈禱聲中，瑪麗 苦撐了三天， 終於用對了力氣 ，產下了一個 活的 女兒 ！

雖然在公主寢室外等候消息的 Eustace很高興 母女平安 ，但亨利很失望 不能在在世時看見第一個孫子的出生 ！

兩個和瑪麗關係最密切的紳士走進 寢室，只見侍女們一看見他們，便向他們施禮，然後急步抱着一盆盆熱水頻繁進出寢室，但瑪麗的尖叫聲，令他們覺得不安，亨利和 Eustace 急忙抓住一個侍女，問：「公主和孩子怎麼了？」

侍女連忙稟報：「陛下、閣下，公主殿下……」話未說完，外邊的人就聽見珍王后大叫着：「瑪麗不要放棄，用力推呀！」

Eustace 問：「公主不是生了孩子嗎？為什麼王后陛下和公主還在……難道還有一個孩子沒出來？」

侍女點頭，說：「是呀，閣下！」

亨利揮手示意侍女退下，和Eustace直接大步進入寢室內裏，看看 到底發生甚麼事？

珍王后和眾侍女看見他們，立刻施禮！Eustace回王后禮！

珍王后說：「瑪麗的身體還在痛，妾等推測瑪麗還有一個孩子沒生出來！」

Eustace顧不得亨利和珍王后在場，馬上走到瑪麗的床前，抓起她的手，說：「 公主 ， 臣 在這裏等妳，不要放棄！」

瑪麗繼續發出尖叫聲！

有過生產經驗的 珍 王后對 瑪麗 說：「 瑪麗，不要再叫了，把力氣留下來推孩子出來！」

瑪麗 聽她說，安靜下來，轉為用力推孩子！

在侍女們和接生婦的幫助和 珍 王后 的祈禱聲中，瑪麗苦撐了半天，終於用對了力氣，又產下了一個活的兒子！

亨利大喜！

不過，瑪麗在生產完畢後，過於疲倦，馬上就睡着了！

亨利和Eustace吻了瑪麗的額頭，亨利又擁抱了珍王后，Eustace則對珍王后行了大禮，他們就離開寢室了！

寢室內， 侍女們把兩個孩子用熱水和酒精清洗好、包裹好，她們把他們送到寢室門前亨利和Eustace面前，並對他們施禮，把孩子們給外公 國王亨利 和父親Eustace抱！

在寢室，眾侍女忙着用熱水和酒精清潔瑪麗公主的疲倦的身體，待她被眾侍女用熱水和酒精清潔完畢後，蓋好被子，她們就退下了！

Eustace看見兩個活的孩子，覺得很感動，從心底感激神把瑪麗和兩個孩子送到他的身邊！

新公子和新千金洗禮當天，分別以教名查理斯（記念剛剛去世的 薩福克公爵查理斯布蘭登） 和 嘉芬受洗，珍王后為新公子和新千金的教母！


	17. 十七

都鐸王朝，亨利八世執政時期

這一年，亨利經歷了大悲大喜：老來得子、戰勝別國、盟友背叛、反擊勝利、長女出嫁、摯友過世、外孫出生 ……

這些情緒對年輕的亨利沒甚麼影響，但他已年老，身體大不如前，大悲大喜對他衰弱的身體，更是大刺激，現在的亨利就如搖搖欲墜的 木偶 ，隨時可能 倒塌！ 本來 此事只有亨利和 御醫知道，但珍王后 細心 觀察下，發覺亨利愈來愈 自閉， 又大幅減少出席公眾 場合，於是她逼問御醫 有關亨利的身體狀況， 御醫不敢明說 ，因為 亨利下過封口 令 ，不准洩露消息出去，所以求珍王后自己和國王談！

在珍王后 懇求下， 亨利終於坦白自己的病情， 珍王后雖然害怕 亨利會在他們的長子愛德華成年親政前去世，但也盡力安慰亨利，只要五個王子尚存，都鐸王朝都不會敗在他們手中！而且 ， 還有瑪麗生了兒子 查理斯， 只要擺平國內的教派之爭 ，愛德華的王位就不會動搖； 珍王后求 亨利信任她，讓她貼身照顧他，希望能盡量延長亨利的生命，為愛德華爭取更多的時間！

亨利同意了，作為交換， 他會盡量在剩下的時間 ，教導珍怎樣幫助兒子治理國家，他不信任其他人擔任攝政公爵的位置，他也不信任內閣會盡全力守護國家，直到愛德華成年！因為珍的人品令他相信她不會貪戀權力，不讓他們的兒子親政 ，所以他會讓珍親自攝政！

當然， 亨利也害怕有人會反對女人攝政，即使她是王太后，所以他也有後手留下，但他不會告訴珍，至少不是現在 ！

於是旁人就感嘆：現在就像回到陛下和嘉芬王后最初結婚的時候，君后形影不離！沒有情婦，也沒有黨爭！多美好啊！

不過，一切美好都有終結的時 侯！

某天， 亨利在國王的客廳被畫肖像時，看到已經故去多年的嘉芬 ，在她身邊的是他們的女兒瑪麗，還有五個孩子，亨利知道那是那五個他們失去的兒女！

亨利問：「妳在這裏做甚麼？」

嘉芬答：「我來此看望我的女兒！ 你為什麼如此驚訝 ？亨利！ 你對她沒能盡關愛之責！我經常為她被你遺棄在一旁而哭泣！」

亨利又問：「就是為了這樣遣責我，於是妳才回來？」

嘉芬又答：「她早該嫁作人妻！她早應有自己的兒女！」

亨利說：「退去吧！陰影！退去吧！嘉芬！」

嘉芬又答：「你以前也曾驅趕過我！盡管我是那麼愛你！在上帝眼中，我依然是你的妻子，并且一直都是！」

嘉芬和孩子們都走了！

國王寢宮

亨利感覺到房間有其他存在，就問：「妳為何在此？」

一把女聲回答說：「來看我的女兒！」原來是已經故去很久的安！ 在她身邊的是他們的女兒伊莉莎白 ，還有三個孩子，亨利知道那是那三個他們失去的兒女 ！

安說：「她是我命中唯一的純潔之物！我在世時不以為意！ 只因她是個女孩！ 而我又太想為您生兒子！但如今我以她為傲！驕傲至極！她是如此冰雪聰明！盡管她與我有諸多相似之處，卻不似我那般放縱不羈！您一定也以她為傲吧！亨利！」

亨利回答說：「正是！孤深以為傲！亦知她冰雪聰明！孤希望能愛她多些！但有的時候，她又會讓孤想起妳，以及妳的所作所為！」

安憤怒說：「我沒有對不起您！我是無辜的！ 那些指控都是無中生有的！ 我以為您知道！我好似是隻飛蛾，縱身撲向火焰，焚為灰燼！」

亨利哭着回答說：「安，別這樣！」

安和孩子們都走了！

宮中正廳

眾王族、貴族都聚首一堂。等待國王現身！

侍從宣佈：「國王陛下！」

亨利現身！

他說：「瑪麗公主！伊莉莎白小姐！諸位王子！珍！過來！孤已決定， 送你們前往格林威治 ，今年的聖誕節， 孤不會和你們過！ 往後都是！」

珍王后問：「為何，陛下？」

亨利答：「珍，不要質疑孤的命令！照做就是！」

珍王后答：「是，陛下！」

亨利步向瑪麗，說：「瑪麗，妳一定要如慈母般照料弟弟們和兒女們！他們年紀尚幼，孤最放心不下！」

瑪麗回答說：「父親，懇求您，別這麼快離妾而去！」

亨利動容說：「瑪麗，瑪麗！」亨利撫摸瑪麗臉頰！

亨利又步向伊莉莎白說：「伊莉莎白，妳是非常年輕，但也能夠照顧弟弟們！」

伊莉莎白回答說：「是的！陛下，妾保證！」

亨利動容說：「祝福妳！孩子！祝福妳！」

亨利又步向珍王后說：「珍，是時候分別了！此是天意！孤已下令，待孤去後，他們待妳須一如既往！如果妳無意改嫁，每年會得到七千英鎊！直至妳改嫁他人！珠寶首飾也都歸妳！」他拿起她的手親吻！

亨利下令說：「走吧！」他步回寢宮！

內閣會議

亨利下令說：「諸位大人，孤的遺詔如下：待孤去後，珍王后會成為攝政王太后，輔佐愛德華王子直至成年，她會被埃塞克斯公爵和赫福德大人協助！ 赫福德大人會升為公爵！伊莉莎白小姐恢復王位繼承權、封為 Leicester 女伯爵，如果她結婚，她會被升為女公爵、她的嫁妝也會大幅提升！ 孤希望葬在溫莎，諸位要修建高貴的王陵，其上放置孤的雕像，其造型猶如酣睡長眠！」

國王寢宮

亨利夢見死神前來！

侍從喚醒他，說：「荷以拜恩先生在小禮堂等您！」

亨利在侍從陪伴下，到了小禮堂，看到被蓋着的畫像，他示意拉下布幕，看見畫像，他轉身說：「荷以拜恩先生，畫得很好！」

接着，亨利就離開了！


	18. 十八

英格蘭國王亨利八世在1547年1月28日駕崩，時年五十五歲！ 

其合法長子威爾斯親王愛德華繼位成為英格蘭國王愛德華六世，時年九歲！ 

由王太后珍西摩爾攝政，埃塞克斯公爵湯馬斯克倫威爾和赫福德公爵愛德華西摩爾輔政！ 

都鐸王朝，愛德華六世執政時期 

倫敦 

由於國王亨利八世去世，國家進入哀悼期，因此貴族和百姓自發暫停婚嫁等喜事！ 

只是，國家急需人領導，於是亨利的內閣在王太后珍西摩爾的同意下，快速的在不足一個月後，就安排了亨利的葬禮和舉行了愛德華六世的加冕禮！ 

然後，在珍太后的命令下，內閣開始按照亨利八世的遺囑改組，改為由17位遺囑執行人組成的輔政會議！至於國王的位置，就由珍太后暫代！ 

接着，西摩爾家族開始發生內訌：珍太后的兄弟妹們開始各種小動作，赫福德公爵愛德華西摩爾企圖以大國舅的身份獲得更多的權力，以壓倒埃塞克斯公爵湯馬斯克倫威爾的地位，成為首輔大臣，即護國公；湯馬斯西摩爾爵士則向小愛德華六世表示，同為舅舅，為什麼愛德華能成為公爵，而他卻只能做個普通爵士；克倫威爾夫人伊莉莎白西摩爾，也是埃塞克斯公爵湯馬斯克倫威爾的兒媳，向珍太后表示願意承擔更多工作，期望成為珍太后的首席女官！伊莉莎白也表示自家公公湯馬斯已經成為公爵，自己的夫君的身份是不是也能升一升，不再只是個男爵！ 

對以上一切的舉動，珍太后向又再懷胎的大繼女瑪麗公主、親信Hertfordshire女侯爵珍班納和威爾特郡及Warwick女伯爵伊莉莎白班納表示很心累；她剛剛成了寡婦、有五個年幼的兒子和小繼女Leicester女伯爵伊莉莎白要養大，還有一個國家要管理、運作，她的家人就不能讓她喘一口氣嗎？ 

因為是外國人，所以一直保持中立的Eustace Chapuys，瑪麗公主的丈夫，Annecy，薩默塞特和Northumberland公爵透過妻子瑪麗向珍太后表示：太后陛下不能離開家人的支持，但可用別人來平衡家人的影響力，例如：埃塞克斯公爵湯馬斯克倫威爾！ 

珍太后想了想，埃塞克斯公爵閣下，亨利八世一直的秘書大人，按她一直的觀察，對宗教改革的興趣大過權力，再加上他的獨子娶了她的妹妹伊莉莎白，還生了兒子，也算是親家，應可利用！ 

最終，珍太后召來湯馬斯克倫威爾，帶上小愛德華六世旁聽，兩人單獨談了一會，達成了一些協議！但珍太后和克倫威爾都沒告訴他人到底是甚麼！ 

結果，赫福德公爵愛德華西摩爾沒能壓倒埃塞克斯公爵湯馬斯克倫威爾的地位，成為首輔；湯馬斯西摩爾爵士被封為Sudeley男爵；湯馬斯克倫威爾的獨子，伊莉莎白西摩爾的夫君，升為克倫威爾伯爵！ 

哀悼期過後 

貴族和百姓在忍耐不能婚嫁的期間後，馬上有大量訂婚宣佈和婚禮舉行！ 

首先，新封的Sudeley男爵湯馬斯西摩爾在珍太后和小愛德華六世等少數家人的見證下，迎娶了瑪麗公主的女官、Latimer男爵的寡婦嘉芬帕爾夫人！於是嘉芬帕爾成了Sudeley男爵夫人！ 

接着，擔任先王亨利八世名義上的情婦的班納姊妹都先後成婚：在女主人珍太后、新王小愛德華和雙方家人們的見證下，威爾特郡及Warwick女伯爵伊莉莎白班納嫁給已經等她八年的彭百里的費之威廉達西爵士，成為達西夫人、Hertfordshire女侯爵珍班納嫁給同樣等她八年的查理斯賓利先生！ 

眾貴族還感嘆Hertfordshire夫人這樣的大美人竟然下嫁給一個從商致富的平民！ 

她們在女子學校讀書的四妹嘉芬（吉蒂）班納小姐畢業了，嫁給了一個牧師！ 

她們的小妹，珍太后的女官，Cheapside女爵士莉迪雅韋翰在先王亨利八世去世後，也看透了一切，終於放下了先夫佐治韋翰，接受了Lisle子爵費之威廉少將（原為上校）的求婚，在女主人珍太后、新王小愛德華和雙方家人們（包括莉迪雅的兩個女兒）的見證下舉行了婚禮！於是莉迪雅班納成為Lisle子爵夫人！ 

在先王亨利八世生前親自送出嫁的，Bath伯爵夫人安Bourchier（前安狄寶小姐）和夫君Bath伯爵莊恩（約翰）Bourchier，已經成婚五年了；在婚後首二年，伯爵夫人安一直在御醫們的照顧下，總算是調理好了，可以生養孩子了！ 

於是在之後的三年，安陸續生下兩個孩子：一個女兒，也是Bath爵爺的次女，以教名珍受洗，請了Lisle子爵費之威廉少將（前為上校）和珍太后（當時的王后）做孩子的教父母、一個兒子，也是Bath爵爺的次子，以教名亨利受洗，請了先王亨利八世和威爾特郡及Warwick女伯爵達西夫人（前伊莉莎白班納小姐）做孩子的教父母！ 

由於年紀大的Bath爵爺非常喜愛小他15年的妻子安，因此國喪後沒多久，安又再懷上孩子了！ 

最高興的是安的母族，也就是大曼徹斯特伯爵一家和達西一家，因為不僅安和羅新斯莊園有了兩個繼承人，還證明安的身體是健康的，不再病秧秧，所以安的親友都非常高興！ 

至於安的母親，還在倫敦塔的嘉芙蓮狄寶夫人，眾人有意或無意的遺忘了她，他們態度就像是根本沒有這個人一樣！誰叫她開罪這麼多人呢！ 

同時，蘭貝斯女伯爵、Culpeper夫人嘉芬（前嘉芬侯活小姐）和丈夫湯馬斯Culpeper爵士一直非常恩愛，形影不離，不過兩夫婦一直都是生女兒，於是湯馬斯爵士一直未能以Jure uxoris封為蘭貝斯伯爵！ 

不過，侯活家族一直希望王室能釋放Norfolk和Surrey父子，或至少其中一個；好過整個家族一直都是羣龍無首！ 

因此他們哀求蘭貝斯夫人繼續做王家女官，找機會求珍太后赦免Norfolk和Surrey父子！但嘉芬的丈夫湯馬斯爵士卻私下提醒侯活家人，這件事不是珍太后一個人能決定的，畢竟還有個輔政會議在！他們大多是Norfolk家族的敵人，是不可能放人的！ 

能求得先王亨利八世不處決他們，已是萬幸了！如果現在提出此事，說不定會提醒Norfolk家族的敵人，Norfolk和Surrey父子仍沒有被處決！ 

現在新王繼位，最好是靜觀其變；畢竟珍太后是天主教徒，而湯馬斯克倫威爾是靠推翻天主教起家的，他們不可能一直合作！湯馬斯爵士認為那時才是為Norfolk和Surrey父子求情的最好時機！ 

侯活家族的其餘人才靜下來，只是要求蘭貝斯夫人推薦侯活家的女孩做王家女官！ 

珍太后對大繼女瑪麗公主又再懷胎，可說是歡喜至極，但她不敢明目張膽的表露寵愛，擔心有心人士會對瑪麗和Eustace夫妻不利，特別是又再懷胎的瑪麗！ 

畢竟他們的女兒——小嘉芬小姐竟然也在先王亨利八世去世那天，在母親瑪麗懷中停止了呼吸！她們哭成淚人！現在兩夫妻只剩下兒子查理斯大人，珍太后害怕自己對瑪麗的寵愛會害了他們，因此就日夜把小繼女Leicester女伯爵伊莉莎白帶在身邊，既是為了轉移視線，也是為了把她帶成一位天主教徒而努力！ 

至於珍太后的兒子們：新王小愛德華、約克公爵奧雲、彭布羅克公爵Jasper、白金漢公爵埃德蒙、貝德福德公爵莊恩（約翰），珍太后費了一番力，才取得輔政會議的同意，重新指定Salisbury女伯爵Margaret Pole（在1541年，先王亨利八世本想處決她，是珍一直遊說他，推延處決她，她才活到現在！等新王一繼位，珍太后馬上放她出倫敦塔，恢復她的身份！）為他們的家庭教師之一！ 

其他教師包括Margaret, Bryan夫人、嘉芙蓮Ashley（珍太后很想撤換她，因為她是個新教徒，但是輔政會議威脅珍太后說：珍太后撤換她，輔政會議就撤換Salisbury女伯爵！），還有瑪麗公主的原侍讀，瑪麗班納小姐負責教授音樂！ 

還有負責教授外語和外交的Annecy、薩默塞特和Northumberland公爵，瑪麗公主的丈夫，Eustace Chapuys，輔政會議本來反對珍太后這個要求的，因為Chapuys不但是外國人，還曾經是神聖羅馬皇帝卡洛斯（查理斯）的駐英大使，又是個天主教徒！ 

但珍太后提醒他們，Chapuys因為和瑪麗公主成婚，已經大大的開罪卡洛斯和教皇！所以他已經沒有退路了，背叛英格蘭，他在歐洲連藏身之處都沒有了！因此，輔政會議才勉強同意珍太后的要求，但是他們要求，當Chapuys和王子王女上課時，一定要有一名輔政會議成員在場，負責監視，確保Chapuys不會教壞他們！珍太后勉強同意這個要求！ 


	19. 十九

都鐸王朝，王太后珍西摩爾攝政時期

時間向前推進大約九個月

格林威治宮中

在珍太后、眾侍女（包括 Hertfordshire 女侯爵珍賓利和瑪麗班納小姐） 和接生婦使用熱水和酒精幫助下，還有 Leicester 女伯爵伊莉莎白的祈禱 聲中 ，有了一次生產經驗的瑪麗 ，還是苦撐了一天，才用對了力氣，產下了一個活的兒子！

在瑪麗寢室外等候消息的瑪麗的丈夫—— Eustace  Chapuys 聽到侍女宣佈公主產下了一個活的男孩時，馬上急往國王寢宮，向等待已久的國王小愛德華六世 和他的弟弟們 稟報這個好消息！

小愛德華聽到姊夫 Eustace 稟報的消息，小愛德華馬上在 侍從 湯馬斯 Culpeper 爵士 撐扶下 邊走邊下令，準備小公子的洗禮儀式！他的弟弟們緊緊跟隨在後！

小愛德華 和弟弟們 慢慢走到姊姊寢室後，侍女們已經打開寢室門口，便直接進去了；接生婦抱出了已經用熱水和酒精清潔的小公子，給他的父親 Eustace 抱！

在內室，珍太后指揮眾侍女用熱水和酒精清潔瑪麗的疲倦的身體， 瑪麗 雖然疲倦，但產下活的兒子的興奮支撐着她的精神，她在等待夫 婿 Eustace 抱孩子進來，讓她看一眼才放心入睡！

待她被眾侍女用熱水和酒精清潔完畢後， Eustace 果然抱着小公子進來給她看，說：「謝謝妳，給了臣這麼多的孩子！這次真的辛苦妳了！」

小愛德華 、弟弟們 和Eustace吻了瑪麗的額頭，小愛德華 和弟弟們 又擁抱了珍太后，Eustace則對珍太后行了大禮，他們就離開寢室了！

在寢室，眾侍女忙着用熱水和酒精清潔瑪麗的疲倦的身體，待她被眾侍女用熱水和酒精清潔完畢後，蓋好被子，她們就退下了！

同時， Bath 伯 爵 莊恩（約翰） Bourchier 在倫敦的住處

Bath 伯爵夫人安 Bourchier 在舅母大曼徹斯特伯爵夫人、表嫂們 威爾特郡及 Warwick 女伯爵伊莉莎白達西 夫人 、 Lisle 子爵夫人， Cheapside 女爵士莉迪雅費之威廉 、 眾侍女和接生婦使用熱水和酒精幫助下，有了二次生產經驗的安 ，順利的用對了力氣，產下了一個活的兒子！

Bath 伯 爵 莊恩（約翰） Bourchier 吻了妻子安的額頭，表示感謝 ！

瑪麗 和 Eustace 的次子 洗禮當天

新公子以教名湯馬斯 （記念為嘉芬王后和天主教犧牲的湯馬斯摩爾爵士） 受洗，珍太后成為新 公 子的教母 ，新王小愛德華成了小公子的教父 ！

Bath 伯 爵的三子， 伯 爵夫人安 的 次子 洗禮當天

新公子以教名路易斯（記念安的父親路易斯狄寶爵士）受洗，請了彭百里的費之威廉達西爵士和 Lisle 子爵夫人， Cheapside 女爵士莉迪雅費之威廉做小公子的教父母！

時間向前推進大約 三 個月

Latimer &  Sudeley 男爵夫人嘉芬西摩爾、威爾特郡及 Warwick 女伯爵 伊莉莎白達西夫人、 Hertfordshire 女侯爵珍賓利、前嘉芬（吉蒂）班納小姐，現在的牧師太太、 Lisle 子爵夫人， Cheapside 女爵士莉迪雅費之威廉和蘭貝斯女伯爵嘉芬 Culpeper 夫人 都先後被發現懷上了孩子！

對此，珍太后表示很高興，並對國王小愛德華六世說：「 大家都放心生育孩子，證明英格蘭國泰民安呢！」

時間向前推進大約 六 個月

格林威治宮中

Latimer &  Sudeley 男爵夫人嘉芬西摩爾、威爾特郡及 Warwick 女伯爵 伊莉莎白達西夫人、 Hertfordshire 女侯爵珍賓利、前嘉芬（吉蒂）班納小姐，現在的牧師太太、 Lisle 子爵夫人， Cheapside 女爵士莉迪雅費之威廉和蘭貝斯女伯爵嘉芬 Culpeper 夫人 都先後開始陣痛；珍太后為免各位親屬到處跑來幫助生產，就下命各位產婦都在宮中生產！

這次珍太后依舊在產房幫忙，她想起瑪麗多次使用熱水和酒精來幫她生產，就吩咐侍女們必定要使用熱水和酒精來清潔雙手和產 婦的身體 ！而國王小愛德華、他的弟弟們和諸位夫婿就在產房外等候！

蘭貝斯夫人 嘉芬 Culpeper 和 Lisle 夫人 Cheapside 女爵士莉迪雅費之威廉 的情況還好，因為她們都不是第一次生產，所以生產過程比較順利，很快就生下了孩子， 蘭貝斯夫人嘉芬 依舊生女兒，不過這次是雙胞胎，想必湯馬斯 Culpeper 爵士不會太高興，而 Lisle 夫人 Cheapside 女爵士莉迪雅 就產下一個兒子， Lisle 子爵費之威廉少將在收到消息後，心裏大喜，不過為了不令 湯馬斯 爵士 難受，他沒有表露出來！

不過其他夫人們都是第一次生產，因此拖了很久，孩子都沒生下來！

在產房門外等候的王族、貴族和紳士都 擔心的走來走去！

三天 後

在侍女們和接生婦的幫助和珍太后、兩個瑪麗（一位公主，一位班納小姐）的祈禱聲中，她們苦撐了三天，終於 陸續 用對力氣，產下活的 孩 子！

結果有人歡喜有人愁！

Sudeley 男爵夫人嘉芬西摩爾產下了一個女兒、威爾特郡及 Warwick 夫人伊莉莎白達西產下了一個兒子、 Hertfordshire 夫人珍賓利產下了雙胞胎，一女一男、牧師太太嘉芬（吉蒂）產下了一個女兒！

Sudeley 男爵 湯馬斯西摩爾對夫人生了女兒，雖然失望，但他對夫人還是很喜歡的，於是反而安慰夫人：如果神恩賜，他們下次就會有兒子！

費之威廉達西爵士對夫人能夠母子平安就已經很高興， 不介意是否兒子！

查理斯賓利先生對夫人生下龍鳳胎，也是 心裏大喜，不過為了不令 其他人 難受，他 也 沒有表露出來！

牧師 對太太嘉芬（吉蒂）產下了一個女兒，不太失望，反正他也沒有多少財富要人繼承，於是也反而安慰她： 如果神恩賜，他們下次就會有兒子！

數天後，眾孩子的洗禮日

由於 Culpeper 夫妻實在太多女兒，名字就不詳細說了 ！

費之威廉夫妻的兒子以教名亨利（記念先王亨利八世）受洗，請了女主人珍太后當他的教母，費之威廉達西爵士當 他的 教父！

西摩爾夫妻的女兒以教名瑪麗（嘉芬西摩爾是瑪麗公主的女官，而赫福德公爵愛德華西摩爾的女兒已經用了珍做教名！）受洗，請了女主人瑪麗公主當 她 的教母 ， 國王小愛德華 當她的教 父 ！

達西夫妻的兒子也以教名亨利（記念先王亨利八世）受洗，不過請了瑪麗公主當他的教母（伊莉莎白達西是瑪麗公主的女官）， Lisle 子爵費之威廉少將當 他的 教父！

賓利夫妻的女兒以教名Joan（使用 珍會 和生母混淆）受洗，請了女主人珍太后當 她 的教母，費之威廉達西爵士當 她的 教父！ 兒子 也以教名亨利（記念先王亨利八世）受洗，也 請了女主人珍太后當她的教母 ， 費之威廉達西爵士當 他 的教父！

嘉芬（吉蒂）夫妻的身份不重要，女兒的 名字就不詳細說了 ！

* 傲慢與偏見 部份完結


End file.
